Symponia
by Hana Sekar
Summary: Ketika dongeng tiba-tiba menjadi nyata. Ketika harus menjadi patner dari orang yang aku benci. Ketika harus menyelamatkan diri dari melodi mematikan. Ketika harus berperang dengan waktu dan kegelapan. Juga ketika kepalaku mulai pusing, itu berarti aku sudah terlanjur terjebak di dalam semua ini. Oh Gusti, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?
1. Chapter 1

Percayakah kamu, kalau seandainya ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanmu dan berkata bahwa kau adalah seorang ratu negri dongeng yang sering ibumu ceritakan ketika kau kecil dulu bahkan sampai sekarang?

Kalau seandainya saja peri kecil yang mengaku bernama Suci itu tidak memberiku cincin yang membawaku ke Symponia ini, aku pasti akan bilang bahwa aku tak percaya.

The Symponia

Disclamer

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Symponia, Kingdom of Music © Bundaku

This fic in mine

Warning : AU,Typo(s) saya tak yakin bisa tidak membuat beberapa chara tidak OOC, OC, crack pairing, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya.

Rate: T dan akan berubah sewaktu-waktu (yang saya sendiri tak tau kapan)

Genre: Romance/adventure/fantasy/Drama

The Symponia

Song one: You're Sevriana, My Queen

Heta gakuen, 09.34 am

Aku terdiam sembari tetap mendengarkan Ibuku yang tengah mendongeng padaku. Sebuah dongeng yang tak kenal kata _the end_ bahkan samapai aku _High School_. Sebuah dongeng yang selalu menarik dan menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau Bunda sudah melantunkan lagu-lagu saat Sevriana, seorang Ratu yang sedari ia masih 6 tahun sudah memimpin di Kerajaan Symponia, mencoba untuk mengembalikan segenap kekuatannya demi melawan Demoian, ratu dari negri Lone yang menakutkan.

Terserah kalau kalian mau menganggapku kekanakan atau semacamnya, yang jelas satu haripun tak bisa aku lewatkan tanpa menelepon Bundaku untuk memintanya bercerita.

"Nah, begitu Demoina menyerang, Sevriana, sudah tak bisa berkutik karena pergelangan kakinya begitu sakit untuk digerakan. '_Tuhan_, _aku mohon, aku mohon kirimkan seorang satria gagah berani yang_ _bisa melindungiku. Aku mohon, Tuhan.',_" Aku, entah mengapa jadi merasakan perasaan ketakutan yang dirasakan Sevriana.

Sekarang ini tubuhku rasanya bergetar dan aku berkeringat dingin. Kalau aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri, aku pasti sudah mulai terengah-engah karena debaran jantung yang kencang seolah aku baru saja lari marathon. Padahal, sejak tadi aku terduduk di atap sekolah sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa rambut hitamku. Sepertinya aku begitu menghayati cerita ini.

"Ketika itu, cahaya yang menyilaukan menerpa hutan Alfon yang gelap gulita. Demoina langsung bergerak mundur. Sinar itu terlalu terang untuknya yang selalu berada dalam rengkuhan sihir yang melantunkan melodi kegelapan. Sementara itu, Sevriana sendiri merasa hal yang berbeda. Kehangatan. Sebuah kehangatan yang entah mengapa begitu ia rindukan. Dan begitu cahaya itu menghilang, munculah sesosok p –"

"Seruni?" aku tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dikedua bahuku. Saking kagetnya –karena tadi aku setengah tegang- membuat kedua earphoneku yang sepertinya tak terpasang dengan baik, terjatuh. Membuat cerita Ibu tadi terpotong disaat-saat yang paling aku tunggu.

Kesal aku segera menolehkan kepala kearah belakangku. Tapi, begitu aku melihat mata monochrome yang sangat cantik itu, aku membeku. .

Eh tunggu dulu, tadi aku sebut monochrome, ya?

"Ugh… Kiku-senpai! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku sih?!" ucapku setelah menyadari siapa gerangan yang menggangguku mendengarkan Ibuku mendongeng di sebrang sambungan telepon. Mendengarku marah, Kiku malah terkikik geli sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tak ada maksud begitu." Ucapnya meminta maaf padaku dengan nada yang _calm. _Aku membuang muka, seenaknya saja dia berbuat dan minta maaf begitu saja. Tidak tau apa kalau cerita Ibuku ini sangat berarti untukku. U'uh!

Dengan kekesalan yang amat sangat, aku memasang sebelah earphone-ku dan segera beranjak dari sana. Lebih baik cari tempat lain saja, dari pada duduk dengan orang semenyebalkan dia! U'uh!

"…. Dan Sevriana pun pergi dipapah Vion dan Xyna dari tempat itu. Ia kesal bukan main. Oh Tuhan, yang dimintanya itu satria gagah berani, bukan kekasih dari musuhnya itu!" Ha? Kok tak ada 5 menit ceritanya sudah sampai sana?

"Bunda, bisa tolong ulangi? Tadi ada gangguan." Tanyaku sembari perlahan menuruni satu per satu anak tangga.

"Yah.. maaf sayang, Bunda sudah harus kembali bekerja. Jam istirahat bunda sudah habis. Lain kali saja, ya?" aku menghela nafas panjang. Kalau lain kali, cerita yang sebelum ini tak mungkin bisa ia ingat lagi. Ukh… coba tadi Kiku senpai tidak mengganggu, aku pasti tau siapa gerangan Pangeran yang tadi dibilang bunda sebagai kekasih Demoina itu. Ini tokoh yang baru! Gez… dasar menyebalkan.

"Kirana?"

"Ah, ya Bunda?" aku tersadar lamunanku.

"Sudah, ya, nak. Sampai jumpa lagi. Bunda menyayangimu."

"Aku juga, Bunda." Saat kata-kata itu selesai aku ucapkan, suara khas sambungan diputus pun menggema di telinga kananku. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kenapa lagi-lagi aku tertinggal di saat-saat yang begitu penting dalam cerita ini? Dan kenapa pula harus selalu gara-gara Kiku-senpai? Lain kali aku akan meminta Bunda bercerita saat aku sudah ada di kamar asramah sa –

"Huaaa!" aku berteriak saat kakiku tiba-tiba terpeleset. Refleks aku mencoba berpegangan pada pegangan tangga, tapi…

-Bruk-

"Aw.." aku mengerang kesakitan saat ehembokongkuehem menghantam lantai yang keras. Ugh… kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih?

"Wah, wah, jatuh, ya? Kasian sekali." Begitu mendengar suara khas itu, aku segera mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap si kakak kelas paling menyebalkan sepanjang aku bersekolah di WW acd atau bisa di sebut Heta Gakuen. Dia menatapku meremehkan, sementara aku menatapnya dengan datar.

"Wah roknya kotor tuh. Mau aku kotorin lagi gak? Kebetulan aku bawa cat air brus loh." Aku tersentak kaget begitu ucapan itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang terlalu nge-blink kebanyakan pake lip glos. Apa? Dia mau mengotori bajuku? Enak sa –

"Aw…" aku kembali mengerang ketika nyeri yang begitu menyakitkan menyerang pergelangan kakiku saat aku hendak berdiri. Raut wajah kemenangan pun tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang ber-make up ketebelan. Khas anak-anak centil dalam genk-nya.

Aduh… bagaimana ini? Sehabis ini ada pelajaran pak Gilbert –guru sejarah yang walaupun alay tapi, super killer- dan tak mungkin sempat ganti baju dulu. Gusti... apa ini memang hari tersialku?

Sementara aku mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan, si gadis super centil itu mulai mengeluarkan air brush dari tasnya yang berwarna pink ngejreng.

'Gusti… apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Kau sedang apa, Mei?" sontak saja, aku dan Mei-mei –si gadis super centil yang sangat menyebalkan- menoleh kearah tangga yang entah mengapa begitu terang menyilaukan. Tapi, aku bisa melihat di sana, Kiku-senpai berdiri sembari memasukkan tangan kedalam saku bajunya.

"Ah… Kiku, aku sedang tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya numpang lewat. Dah, sayang!" kata Mei-mei dengan nada super centil yang membuatku ingin muntah. Lalu ia langsung berlari pelan meninggalkan kami dengan gaya yang, Gusti… lebay banget!

Sementara Mei-mei mulai menghilang dari balik tikungan koridor, Kiku mulai turun dari tangga. Begitu ia bediri di depanku, ia pun mengulurkan tanganya, hendak membantuku bangun. Aku terdiam sejenak, rasa kesalku padanya belum padam. Terutama atas kejadian yang hampir saja menimpaku. Walaupun dia menyelamatkan aku tapi, pada kenyataanya dia itu kekasih dari Mei. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Mei, apapun itu, aku begitu membencinya.

Karena aku sangat amat teramat membenci gadis yang bernama Wang Ai Mei itu.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah sehabis ini ada pelajaran Gilbert-sensei? Kalau tak buru-buru nanti kau bisa di marahi." ucapnya masih dengan nada _calm_. Tapi, wajahnya perlahan melembut dan sekilas senyum super tipis tertera dibibirnya.

Ugh… engganku akui tapi sejenak tadi aku terpesona padanya. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan kananku bergerak hendak menyambut uluran tanganya.

"Rana!" seruan itu membuat aku dan Kiku menoleh ke arah kanan korodor itu. Di sana, Vhino dan Classie berdiri dengan wajah agak khawatir. Keduanya pun langsung menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Fiuh… syukurlah mereka datang. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah 'terpaksa' menerima uluran tanganya tadi.

"Kau tak apa, kan?" Tanya Classie sembari merangkulku, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena nyeri yang begitu sakit dari kakiku ini membuatku tak bisa bicara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hei, Kiku, kau apakan Rana?" Tanya Vino galak pada Kiku yang pasang wajah stoic andalanya. Ukh… wajah itu, ingin sekali aku memukulnya!

"Aku tak berbuat apapun padanya, Lovino-san. Kau salah paham. Dan sebaiknya Lukas-san dan Seruni-san segera kembali ke kelas sebelum Gilbert-sensei memarahi mereka berdua." ARGH! Aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya wajahnya yang seolah tak berdosa itu! Gampang sekali kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Yah… aku tau kalau dia itu Komite Disiplin plus WaKetOs bagian kesiswaan tapi, ngomongnya itu loh… ugh datar banget seolah ngajakin berantem! Dan sepertinya, kedua sahabatku ini juga tersinggung dengan nada bicaranya tadi, terluhat dari wajah keduanya yang memerah menahan amarah.

"KAU!" teriak vhino sembari menuding wajah kiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah, Vino. Tak usah kita gubris orang ini. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Ucapku terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa. Seandainya saja bayang-bayang Gilbert-sensei yang mengamuk tak melintas, aku pasti dengan senang hati membiarkan Vino menghajarnya atau menembak mati dirinya di tempat dengan pistol yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku blezzernya.

Mendecih kesal, Vino segera membantu Classie memapahku. Lalu kami bertiga pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan rasa kesal bukan main.

Awas saja kau, akan aku balas kau lain kali!

Heta Gakuen's Park, 05.12 pm

Perlahan aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku. Ukh… nyeri masih begitu terasa. Padahal, biasanya aku akan sembuh dengan cepat kalau hanya luka kecil seperti ini. Tapi, entah mengapa, ada rasa sakit yang lain dari hati ini. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku melihat Kiku menangis di belakang pohon sakura besar di belakang sekolah.

Langkahku pun terhenti.

Saat itu juga aku meraba kalungku dan melepasnya. Kalau di perhatikan, kalung ini agak mirip dengan kalung milik Kiku yang sempat aku lihat sekilas tadi. Kalung cantik dengan ukiran yang tak jelas yang sudah aku gunakan semenjalk aku kecil.

Tapi, mana mungkin dia menangis hanya karena kalung. Atau ada alasan yang lain, ya?

Eh?

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Kenapa aku jadi terus-terusan memikirkannya?. Sadar Kirana, sadarlah! Dia itu kekasih musuhmu. Kekasih musuhmu, Kirana!

Tapi, kalau aku mengingat wajahnya yang begitu sedih itu, entah mengapa benar-benar mengusik hatiku. Raut wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatku merasa mati rasa. Dan lagi, rasanya ada bagian kecil hatiku yang sekarang sedang kesakitan.

Padahal, seharusnya aku senang. Teramat sangat senang. Seharusnya pula aku mengabadikan kejadian itu, bukan malah langsung lari ke asramah –aku baru mengingat hal itu- dan membuat kakiku semakin sakit. Aneh.. ini benar-benar aneh. Aku jadi tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri hari ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?" gumamku pelan sembari tetap memperhatikan kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ketika aku mulai termenung, angin berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Perlahan, bunga-bunga itu menerpa tubuhku lembut. Membuatku tebuai suasana khas musim semi.

"Ketika kelopak bunga berterbangan, ketika mereka menerpa tubuhku perlahan. Saat itu juga bangkit kesucian jiwa." Ucapku tanpa sadar. Ah… selalu saja begini. Lebay kalau sudah terbawa suasana. Untungnya taman ini sepi.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia, taman ini tidak sesepi yang anda pikirkan. Dan lagi, kepandaian anda dalam bersair itu tidak masuk dalam katagori lebay." Eh? Suara siapa itu?

Perlahan aku membuaka mataku. Dan saat aku menatap dari mana suara itu berasal. Mataku langsung terbelalak dan…

"KYAAAA!"

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

-Sementara itu-

Singg…

Desingan itu tiba-tiba saja lewat, membuat imajinasi Shiro -yang saat itu sedang menggambar doujin -buyar begitu saja. Iapun langsung terpaku dengan mulut agak tebuka dan mata setengah membulat, seolah ia baru saja mendengar kabar baik ditengah hari-hari buruk di 'negeri asalnya'. Dan itu memang benar adanya.

Di saat yang sama, Kiku -yang juga berada di ruangan itu- menghentikan gerakan tanganya dari lembar kerja yang harus dikumpulkan kurang dari 3hari lagi itu. Iapun juga terpaku mendengar desingan barusan. Bedanya, senyum langsung berkembang di wajahnya yang berubah jadi lembut.

'Akhirnya kau bangkit juga, _Lantunan Krisan Putihku_. Dengan ini, aku harap kau bisa melepaskan semua kutukan'nya'.' Batinya sembari menggenggam erat kalungnya.

'Semoga saja…'

Heta Gakuen's special dorm 09, 08.03 am

"Ugh…" gumam Kirana pelan ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali. Iapun mulai mengerjapkan matanya agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan intesitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Dan begitu ia dapat melihat segalanya dengan jelas, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok perempuan dengan pakaian aneh menggenggam sebuah tongkat panjang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir.

"Yang Mulia tak apa-apa?" entah mengapa, otak Kirana begitu lama memproses pertanyaan sesederhana yang terlontar dari perempuan itu. Seolah itu adalah soal ujian anak SMA yang diberikan kepada anak SD.

10%

27%

44%

52%

83%

91%

100 –

"GYAAA! Kau lagi!" teriak Kirana langsung melompat histeris ke pojok kasur _queen size_nya. Sementara si perempuan dengan pakaian super aneh itu malah bernafas lega dan langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah Yang Mulia Sevriana sudah sadar. Saya benar-benar khawatir pada anda." Kata orang itu sembari tersenyum senang. Tunggu, apa katanya? Yang Mulia Sevriana?

"D-dari mana kau tau soal Sevriana?" tanya Kirana was-was. Jangan-jangan dia ini stlakernya yang diam-diam selalu menyabotase sambungan telepon disaat Ibunya tengah mendongeng padanya. Dan sekarang dia ingin megancam akan menyebarluaskan dengan kalimat hiperbola di mana-mana kepada semua orang kalau Kirana tak mau menuruti permintaanya

Oke, Kirana, sepertinya kau tertular virus ke-lebay-an 2 abangmu itu. Sebaiknya, hapus saja pin BBMkeduanya dari BBmu. Kau harus mulai menjauhinya sebelum kau semakin lebay lagi.

Sementara itu, perempuan itu malah tersenyum geli. Sedikit info, perempuan itu bisa membaca apa yang tadi dipikirkan Kirana. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Kirana yang hendak mundur. Sayangnya, tembok berwarna putih itu sudah menghalanginya.

"Tenanglah Yang Mulia, tak perlu anda berfikir sejauh itu." Ucapnya sembari mengelus bahu kanan Kirana agar ia tenang. Tapi, sayangnya Kirana malah semakin gemetaran. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tak takut ketika seseorang yang tak kau ketahui siapa dia bisa mengetahui rahasiamu yang bahkan tak diketahui ketiga sahabat terbaikmu.

"Kalau anda tak bisa mengenali saya. Saya akan memperkenalkan diri dan 'jati diri yang sesungguhnya' dari Yang Mulia." Ucap perempuan itu mulai bergerek mundur. Kemudian ia menutup matanya lalu tiba-tiba cahaya mengelilinginya, membuat mata Kirana silau. Begitu cahaya itu menghilang, perempuan tadi berubah menjadi peri kecil. Membuat Kirana terbelalak tak percaya. Apa dia ini salah satu teman Arslan? Atau Classie?

"Kalau yang anda maksud adala Laeve dan Xyna, tebakan anda salah. Saya adalah peri anda, Putie. Tapi anda sering memanggil saya Suci. Sedangkan 'jati diri anda yang sesungguhnya' adalah Sevriana, Ratu dari Kerajaan Symponia, Ratuku." Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Kirana langsung membeku tak percaya. Siapa saja, kalau sedang mengerjainya tidak dengan cara seperti ini!

"Saya sedang tidak bercanda dengan anda. Kalau anda tak percaya, mari saya antar anda langsung ketempat dimana cahaya melodi yang mengalun lembut berusaha menyegel nada-nada penghancur alam semesta." Sang peri kecil itu memutar tongkatnya di udara. Dan seketika itu juga, tongkat tersebut berubah menjadi cincin cantik yang berukiran sama dengan ukiran yang ada dikalungnya.

Walaupun ada keraguan dalam hatinya, Kirana tetap menerima cincin itu dan memasangnya di jari manis tangan kanannya. Ia ingin tau apa gerangan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kalau kata-kata makhluk aneh ini tak benar,ia bersumpah akan mengutuk orang yang sudah mengerjainya ini. Suci tersenyum.

"Sekarang ucapka nama orang yang sedang anda pikirkan lalu bernyanyi sebait lagu yang berhubungan dengannya. Harus tulus, kalau tidak, anda tak akan bisa ke Symponia."ucapan Suci tadi lagi-lagi sukses membuat Kirana syok di tempat. Haruskah ia mengucapka nama orang yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang? Aduh... itu sama saja bunuh diri!

"Memang harus seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Sebutkan saja, saya akan tutup mulut." Kirana menghela nafas. Ia baru sadar bahwa peri yang satu ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Sama seperti perinya Sevriana –ia baru menyadarinya.

Kirana menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkan dari mulutnya perlahan. Jemari tangan kananya menyentuh tempat dimana bandul kalung itu berada, kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Senyum Suci semakin berkembang.

"—, melangkah lagi jangan berhenti, kau kan sadari. Makna terindah yang tersimpan dihari nanti. Teruslah melangkah, jangan menyerah… " suara lembut Kirana tadi membuat Suci meneteska air mata, walau nama seseorang yang diucapkanya tadi tak terdengar begitu jelas, Suci tau siapa orang itu.

'Sekalipun anda sudah menyegel saya begitu lama, ternyata cinta anda 'padanya' tetap sama. Walau anda yang sekarang belum bisa menyadarinya."

.

.

.

5 menit tak merasakan apapun, Kirana perlahan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Kebiasaan lain kalau sudah terbawa suasana lantunan melodi yang menggema di telinganya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kirana ketika mendapati kamarnya yang sederhana berubah menjadi kamar mewah khas kamar milik putri-putri jaman kerajaan dulu. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah, shorth dress batik yang ia gunakan tadi sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah gaun mewah bercorak batik yang begitu detail dan indah. Dan bandana coklatnya sekarang berubah menjadi mahkota indah yang begitu mewah.

Satu hal yang bisa ia katakan, semua ini sama sekali tak lucu!

"Ini bukan lelucon, Yang Mulia."mendengar suara khas itu, Kirana segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah beranda kamar. Di sana Suci dalam bentuk manusianya tengah berdiri di sana dengan gaun yang berbeda. Terkesan lebih rumit tapi, begitu sederhana. Ia menggerakkan tanganya agar Kirana medekat kearahnya. Menurut, Kiranapun turun dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang di Symponia," Kirana menahan nafas ketika matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang mirip dengan taman belakang rumahnya. Bedanya, taman itu jauh lebih luas dan terdiri dari berbagai macam bunga. Tapi, yang paling membuatnya tecekat adalah padang bunga krisan putih dan merah yang membentuk lambang yang sama persis dengan ukiran kalungnya yang berada tepat di tengah taman itu.

"Yang Mulia Sevriana."ucap Suci sembari perlahan terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memberi penghormatan tertinggi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghormati sang Paduka Ratu yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Sedangkan Kirana hanya mampu membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan Suci padanya. Ini…. ini sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Suci pada Sevriana di dongeng Ibunya saat ia masih berumur 7 tahun dulu. Saat sang peri kecil yang diselamatkan Sevriana bersumpah akan melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun sekuat yang ia bisa.

Duh Gusti, sebenarnya, apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi?

To Be Continue

Waw… #ngomong terus kopral dan joget ganggang style (baca: setile)

Aku gak nyangka bakal kesampaian membuat dongeng Kaa-san jadi fic begini. Yah, dari pada meratapi nasib flash disk yang sudah berada di alam sana, emang jauh lebih baik membuat fic yang baru.

Kenapa pake chara Hetalia? Awalnya mah kepengen pake Naruto atau Bleach, tapi berhubung gambar Sevriana yang dibuat Kaa-san lebih mirip Kirana dibanding Sakura, Hinata, Rukia apa lagi Rangiku, jadinya aku bikin dengan chara Hetalia deh.

Terus aku yakin kalian semua pasti pada bingung dengan siapa itu Demoian, Shiro, Arslan, hubungan antara Kirana, Lukas dan Lovino, yang dimaksudkan Kiku dan masih banyak lagi. Tungguin aja kelanjutannya.

The last, special thanks buat Kaa-san dan Yanda, buat semua temenku, buat Sasya yang udah mengalmarhumkan flash diskku ke kolam ikan, dan tentu saja para readers yang mau baca dan review cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter atau ficku selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dalam 5 menit lebih, Suci tetap mempertahankan posisinya, membuat Kirana merasa tak enak sama sekali. Oh sungguh, dia tak pernah diperlakukan sebegininya.

"S-Suci, bangunlah. Aku tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini."ucap Kirana sembari membungkuk untuk menarik Suci agar berdiri. Suci sendiri menurut dengan kehendak Yang Mulianya ini.

"Ternyata, sekalipun anda 'bangkit' dalam tubuh yang jauh berbeda dengan anda yang sebelumnya, sikap dan tinggkah anda tak ada bedanya. Bahkan anda masih se_tsundere_ dulu."ucap Suci sembari terkikik pelan, membuat Kirana merona malu. Baru sekali ini ada oranh yang terang-terangan menyebut dirinya _tsundere_ selain dua abangnya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Kirana bingung harus bicara apa. Sedangkan Suci terdiam karena dirinya merasa bicara duluan itu tidak sopan.

"Ehm… Suci, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."ujar Kirana pada akhirnya. Suci mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan, tanda siap mendengarkan pertanyaan Kirana.

"Apa itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Apa penyebab aku dipanggil kesini?"

"Maksudnya?"

The Symponia

Disclamer

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Symponia, Kingdom of Music © Bundaku

This fic in mine

Warning : AU,Typo(s) saya tak yakin bisa tidak membuat beberapa chara tidak OOC, OC, crack pairing, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya.

Rate: T dan akan berubah sewaktu-waktu (yang saya sendiri tak tau kapan)

Genre: Romance/adventure/fantasy/Drama

The Symponia

Chapter 2: Why I'm here?

Part 1 : Story about Perang Segel Krisan.

"Maksudnya Yang Mulia apa?"Tanya Suci tak mengerti. Kirana menghela nafas lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan beranda itu.

"Maksudku, pasti ada sebab Sevriana bereinkarnasi –"

"Mungkin kata 'bangkit' lebih tepatnya, Yang Mulia."potong Suci, Kirana mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bangkit dalam diriku, kan? Mana mungkin dia berbuat hal ini tanpa maksud apapun, kan?"Suci menunduk sesaat sebelum kemudian membuang nafas melalui mulut pelan.

"Karena Demoina. Lebih tepatnya karena segel yang mengurung Demonia yang hanya tahan selama 1000 tahun _Holy Sand Clock_."jawab Suci sembari mulai berjalan mendekati Kirana, sedangkan Kirana sendiri membelalakan matanya.

Apa tadi yang Suci bilang? Demoina disegel? Rasa-rasanya cerita Bundanya belum sampai sana.

"Itu karena anda bangkit lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan Yang Mulia Sevriana terdahulu. Maka dari itu, cerita Ibu Suri masih terlalu jauh dari Perang Segel Krisan, perang ketika aku disegel dalam kalung anda oleh Yang Mulia Sevriana terdahulu sendiri."jelas Suci membaca pikiran Kirana, lagi Kirana hanya bisa tersentak kaget.

"Jadi, Demoina disegel? Selama 1000 tahun?"Suci mengangguk membenarkan.

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam. Tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Dan ketika itu tiba-tiba saja….

.

"_Suci, maafkan aku. Aku akan menyegelmu sekarang, bersama dengan kekuatanku yang tersimpan dalam Zhirkonia ini. Aku mohon jaga kalung ini baik-baik. Ketika aku bangkit nanti, tolong berikan cincin ini pada 'aku mendatang'. Sekarang aku harus menyegel Demoina."_

"_Tapi, dengan kekuatan anda yang sekarang…"_

"_Maka dari itu, kau harus menjaga kalung ini baik-baik. Aku percaya, 'aku mendatang' mampu untuk mencari di mana Pangeran pemilik batu Qyube milik ayah itu."_

"_Tapi,"_

"_Aku kehabisan waktu, Suci. Turuti saja permintaan 'sahabatmu' ini dan jaga kalung dan cincin ini baik-baik."_

"_Ta –"_

"_ZHIRKONIA GATE NYLA."_

"_YANG MULIAAA!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Suci… __Crysan… Segel…."_

_.  
_

"Argh.."Kirana mengerang pelan ketika tiba-tiba ingatan aneh muncul dikepalanya. Saat itu juga ia kehilangan keseimabangannya dan langsung jatuh terduduk.

_BRUK_

"Yang Mulia!"seru Suci langsung mendekati Kirana yang terus memegangi kepalanya. Ketika tangan berkulit kuning langsat itu tersentuh tangan miliknya, sekelibat ingatan yang tadi lewat dipikiran Kirana terlihat olehnya. Iapun menghela nafas.

'Memang seharusnya, anda tak mengingatnya dulu.'

* * *

"Anda sudah lebih baikan sekarang?"Tanya Suci ketika mata _onyx_ kelam itu mulai terbuka dengan sempurna. Kirana mengangguk.

Setelah dikiranya kekuatan tubuhnya sudah kembali, Kiranapun bangkit untuk duduk. Lalu menatap Suci yang berwajah sangat cemas. Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum kemudian mengelus rambut pirang peri penjaganya itu.

Sementara Suci sendiri agak terkaget dengan kejadian tadi.

Karena dulu, Sevriana terdahulu juga sering melalukan ini padanya. Ketika ia merasa sangat cemas, dengan cara inilah Sevriana terdahulu menenangkannya. Cara Sevriana meminta maaf dan berkata 'jangan khawatir' tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sedangkan Kirana sendiri agak merasa bingung dengan gerakan refleks yang sekarang tengah ia lakukan. Jujur, selain pada ketiga sahabat dan kedua kakak serta Ibunya, ia tak pernah mengelus rambut seseorang seperti ini. Karena biasanya, gestur ini adalah gesturnya untuk menenangkan siapapun yang sedang cemas berlebihan –menurutnya sendiri- padanya.

Ataukah, ini adalah gestur milik Sevriana?

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Maaf kalau membuat anda tak nyaman."ucap Suci sembari menurunkan tangan Kirana ketika tanpa sengaja ia membaca pikiran Kirana tadi.

Lagi-lagi, suasana hening yang _awkward _ menyelimuti keduanya.

"Er… Suci, bolehkah kau menceritakan segalanya tentang kenapa aku ada di sini?"ucap Kirana dengan wajah setengah serius setengah ragu. Suci mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Sebelum itu, ada cerita yang harus anda dengarkan."kata Suci sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kirana menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa itu? Kalau memang ada sangkut pautnya, ceritalah."

"Ini memang bersangkutan dengan sebab anda di sini. Sekarang, mohon dengarkan saya...

* * *

(Story mode)

Siang itu, di _Moon Field_ yang sedang dibanjiri cahaya bulan, Sevriana berdiri dengan tongkat _Cryssa_ ditanganya yang beralih fungsi menjadi penyanggah tubuhnya. Gaun putih kesayanganya sekarang sudah compang-camping. Terkoyak dimana-mana. Bahkan ada beberapa tempat yang hangus karena terbakar melodi kegelapan yang dilantunkan Demoina.

"Aku mohon, Demoina, aku mohon hentikan pertempuran tak berguna ini!"seru Secra, sang peri yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapan Sevriana guna melindunginya. Peri bulan ini tampak jauh lebih berantakan dibandingkan Sevriana. Demoina memutar bola matanya.

"Tak berguna katamu? Kau fikir merebut kekuatan bulan ini tak berguna? Kau memang suka makan kekuatan besar sendiri. Sama seperti Ratumu yang gila kekuatan itu."

"_MOON THUNDER!_"

_BLAR_

Demoina terhempas beberapa puluh meter kebelakang. Seandainya saja perisai _Moon Tree_ itu tak menghantam punggungnya, mungkin saja ia sudah terhempas lebih jauh lagi.

'Sial, petir ini benar-benar membuatku hampir mati rasa.' Batinya sembari mencoba bangkit berdiri.

Disisi lain,Secra tampak menggeram kesal. "Bercerminlah, wahai pelantun melodi kegelapan, BERCERMINLAH! Jangan kau sebut Ratuku gila kekuatan, padahal kau sendirilah yang gila akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan!"seru Secra cukup kencang dan bertenaga, hingga ia terengah-engah setelah kalimat yang sangat panjang untuknya itu terucap dari bibirnya yang selalu terkatup itu.

Tapi sayang, Demoina menanggapinya dengan dengusan.

"Untuk apa aku bercermin? Aku sama sekali enggan melihat diriku yang begitu sempurna ini terpantul dalam cermin. Aku yang begitu cantik dan berkuasa. Yang ada nanti semua orang iri padaku. HAHAHAHA!"tawa menggelegar di _Moon field_ yang biasanya selalu indah ini. Yang sekarang berubah menjadi lapangan peperangan antara melodi penghancur alam semesta melawan melodi pemulih kehidupan.

"KAU! _MOON THUN_-"

_BUGH_

BRUK

Secra langsung terjatuh lemas tak berdaya ketika Sevriana memukul bagian tengkuknya. Membuat Suci yang kala itu baru saja datang langung menghampirinya. Demoina sendiri tersenyum –maaf- menyeringai menatap Sevriana yang perlahan mulai berdiri tegak tanpa menyangga Cryssa.

"Demoina, sudah cukup. Jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Jangan buat perngorbanan '_dirinya_' sia-sia. Jangan buat aku berfikir untuk menyegelmu."Suci tersentak ketika kata 'meyegelmu' terucap oleh Sevriana. Jangan-jangan, yang dimaksud dengan segel adalah Sevriana hendak melakukan sihir segel yang 'itu'?

Sedangkan Demoina lagi-lagi mendecih meremehkan.

"Memangnya segel apa yang bisa membuat aku yang sempurna dan abadi ini terkurung, heh? Dan tak perlu kau menyebut tentang '_dirinya_' itu. Bagiku, dia hanya tumbal untuk keabadianku sa –"

"_ICE SLASH_."

Tiba-tiba saja jarum-jarum es muncul dari bawah permukaan tanah yang diinjak Demoina. Untung baginya, ia bisa menghindari jarum-jarum es yang bisa saja merusak gaun miliknya. Sedangkan dibelakang Sevriana, Suci mendecih pelan. Sial, seranganya meleset.

"_Tch_, serangan seperti anak kecil ini tak akan mampu untuk menggoresku sedikitpun."ucap Demoina sembari membersihkan pundaknya yang terkena serpihan es tadi. Lagi, Suci mendecih.

Sevriana sendiri sekarang sedang menahan amarahnya atas perkataan Demoina tentang '_dirinya_' tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia tak menghargai kasih dari orang yang tulus mencintainya dan malah menganggap pengorbanan '_dirinya_' adalah tumbal.

Keterlaluan.

"_Dia tak akan berhenti_."melodi mulai melantun dari mulut Sevriana, membuat Demoina dan Suci tersentak.

"_Akan terus memahami_." Kaki itu mulai melangkah, menyebabkan kehidupan yang ada disekitarnya mulai hidup kembali.

"_Masih terus berfikir. Bila harus memaksa atau berdarah untukmu. Apapun itu asalkan mencoba menerima._"cahaya putih mulai mengelilingi Sevriana, membuat Demoina perlahan menutup telinga dan matanya.

' _Tidak, jangan lagu ini! Jangan_!'batin Demoina sembari perlahan mundur.

"_Dan kamu hanya perlu terima. Dan tak harus memahami. Dan tak harus berfikir. Hanya perlu mengerti, dia bernafas untukmu. Jadi tetaplah disini dan mulai menerimanya_."Sevriana menutup matanya, Suci mulai merasakan energi kehidupan merasuki tubuhnya dan Secra. Demoina semakin cepat bergerak mundur sambil tetap menutup telinganya.

"_Cobalah mengerti, semua ini mencari arti. Selamanya takkan berhenti_."

"Jangan-jangan lagu ini. Jangan melodi ini!"seru Demoina tapi, sayang, Sevriana tak lagi memegang kendali dirinya.

"_Inginkan ras_ –"

"_BLACK FIRE_!"

SHAAA

"YANG MULIA!"panik melihat Sevriana mulai dikelilingi api hitam dimana-mana, Suci langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan es dari tanah. Sayangnya, apinya tidak bisa padam. Tapi, Suci tak menyerah dan tetap mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Sevriana.

"Itulah… Itulah akibat orang yang berani melantunkan nada itu dihadapanku. HAHAHA!"tawa Demoina lagi-lagi menggelegar melihat Suci semakin panik karena api itu mulai merambat ke arah Sevriana yang sudah kembali menjadi '_dirinya sendiri_'.

"Dan, ini tambahan untukmu. Aku akan menghancurkan batu _Zhirkonia_ kesayanganmu itu. _DARK AURA!_"mahkota yang dipakai Sevriana terangkat oleh aura hitam yang melindunginya. Lalu, krisatal _Zhirkonia_ terlepas mahkota itu. Sevriana membelalakan mata. Astaga, sudah sejauh itukah sihir Demoina sampai ia bisa melepas _Zhirkonia_ dari mahkotanya?

Kalau begini, terpaksa harus menggunakan _'itu'_. Tapi, dengan kekuatanya yang sekarang, pasti tak akan maksimal. Tapi, kalau _Zhirkonia_ hancur…

'_Harus aku lakukan…_'

"Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _Zhirkonia_mu, Sevriana. _Dark aura_ku sayang, _bre_-"

"PURE BREAK!"

_KRAK_

_PYAR_

Demoina membelalakan mata, Suci dan Secra terpaku.

Batu _Zhirkonianya_ pecah oleh..

Sevriana sendiri.

Syok langsung menghampiri kedua peri penjaga itu. Demoina sendiri masih terbelalak tak percaya bahwa musuhnya itu malah menghancurkan sumber kekuatannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sevriana menarik nafas panjang lalu menutup matanya.

"_Cure, 7 Zhirkonia_."

Tiba-tiba saja cahanya mengelilingi _Zhirkonia_ yang terpecah tujuh itu. Membuat _Black Fire_ yang sedari tadi mengelilingi Sevriana musnah. Cahaya itu juga sukses membuat Demoina serasa terbakar.

Astaga, cahaya apa itu?

Ketika cahaya putih itu menghilang, muncul 7 batu berwarna warni dari pecahan batu _Zhirkonia_ tadi. 7 batu yang terdiri dari merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. 7 batu yang membuat Suci dan Secra membelalakan mata tak percaya sembari bergumam, "_Rainbow Zhirkonia_…"

Tak ada beberapa menit, 5 dari 7 batu Zhirkonia itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan, menyisakan batu biru dan nila. Sevriana tersenyum sebelum kemudian ambruk bersamaan dengan Demoina yang juga ambruk sembari menahan kesakitan yanng menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia!"seru kedua peri penjaga itu brsamaan. Keduanya langsung mendekati Sevriana yang sekarang sedang terbatuk keras.

"Anda ti –"

"Secra, ambil _Ice_ _Zhirkonia_ dan segera pergi dari sini!"perintah Sevriana membuat Secra tersentak dan Suci membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, aku peri penjaga bulan. Tak seharusnya aku membawa _Ic_ –"

"Sudah jangan membantahku. Cepat ambil dan segera kembali ke bulan. Gunakan _Ice Zhirkonia_ untuk merubah tempat ini jadi _Xys_!"perintah Sevriana membuat kedua peri itu menutup mulut tak percaya. _Xys_? Maksudnya _Xys_ tempat terlarang bagi semua makhluk didunia ini bahkan peri sekalipun?

"Yang Mulia, itu sangat berbahaya. Lagi pula ak –"

"Jangan membantah. Aku akan menyegel Demoina sekarang. Sebelum kekuatannya ini semakin membesar!"ucap Sevriana setengah berseru dan dengan wajah serius. Membuat Secra segera terbang mengambil _Ice Zhirkonia_ dan menghilang ditengah cahaya kebiruan yang perlahan mulai merubah _Moon Field_ yang suci menjadi _Xys_.

Setelah _Ice Zhikonia_ itu diambil oleh Secra, _Nyla Zhirkonia _langsung terpecah menjadi dua cahaya. Sebagian masuk kedalam kalung yang digunakan Sevriana. Sedangkan sebagian lagi berubah menjadi cincin berukiran sama dengan kalungnya. Membuat Suci meneteskan air mata.

Ya Tuhan, ini memang awal dari _Crysan Segel_ …

"Nah, Suci. Kau taukan apa yang akan aku lakukan?"ucap Sevriana sembari menoleh ke arah Suci yang sekarang menangis dalam diam.

"Yang Mulia, anda serius akan melakukan ini? Tapi ini… "Suci tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata coklatnya.

"Tak ada cara lain, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Menyegelnya dengan Segel Krisan yang hanya mampu bertahan selama kekuatanku yang tersisa dalam tubuh ini masih ada. Mungkin sekitar 1000 tahun _Holy Sand Clock_."ucap Sevriana sembari menatap ke arah Demoina yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Lalu menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Suci yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia senekat ini.

"Aku menyerah mencari 'orang itu'. Dia sama sekali tak bisa aku temukan."ucap Sevriana sembari menggenggam erat rerrumputan di bawahnya, air mata perlahan mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Suci membelalakan mata. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari matanya. Ya Tuhan, Yang Mulianya, sahabat dekatnya itu menyerah? Apakah sesulit itu mencari 'orang itu'?

"!"

Ya Tuhan, wajahnya… Astaga, kenapa tak sejak dulu ia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya begitu tersiksa hati dan batinya? Sahabat macam apa dia ini sebenarnya?

"Suci, maafkan aku. Aku akan menyegelmu sekarang, bersama dengan kekuatanku yang tersimpan dalam _Zhirkonia_ ini. Aku mohon jaga kalung ini baik-baik. Juga, ketika aku bangkit nanti, tolong berikan cincin ini pada 'aku mendatang'. Sekarang aku harus menyegel Demoina."ucap Sevriana sembari melepas kalungnya dan memberikan cincin itu pada Suci yang masih terbaku sedih.

"Tapi, waktunya tak akan lama…"

"Maka dari itu, kau harus menjaga kalung ini baik-baik. Aku percaya, 'aku mendatang' mampu untuk mencari di mana pangeran pemilik batu _Qyube_ milik ayah itu."Sevriana tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Suci. Airmatanya sudah tak mampu dibendungnya lagi dan sekarang mengalir begitu saja.

"Tapi,"

"Aku kehabisan waktu, Suci. Turuti saja permintaan 'sahabatmu' ini dan jaga kalung dan cincin ini baik-baik."

"Ta –"

"_ZHIRKONIA GATE NYLA_."

"YANG MULIAAA!"

"_Maafkan aku, Suci… __Crysan… Segel…."_

(Story end)

* * *

… Dan –hiks- itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganya –hiks-"Kirana yang sekarang juga ikut menangis akhirnya merengkuh tubuh Suci yang gemetar. Dia sudah tak sanggup melihat air mata itu mengalir dari matanya itu. Membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Sudah, Suci. Sekarang aku di sini, kan? Sekarang aku bersamamu, kan? Sudah, ya?"ucap Kirana berusaha menenangkan Suci sembari terus mengelus kepalanya. Ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang ikut tersayat akibat kesedihan yang dirasakan Suci.

Ini pasti bagian dari Sevriana dalam dirinya…

'_Sevriana, kau memberiku tugas yang terlalu berat untukku yang lemah ini. Maka dari itu, aku mohon, kuatkan aku'_

To Be Countinue

* * *

Eh…

WOW #terus koprol, roll depan, roll belakang, shoffel, dan berganggang stile ria#eh?

Gak bisa coment apa-apa. Aku sendiri gak percaya ketika aku sakit seperti ini aku bisa membuat fic se WAW ini. Heheh…. Thanks Kaa-san, Yanda!

Nah, lagu kali ini adalah milik Noah Band/ mungkin Momo Geisya, Cobalah mengerti.

Dan, Yaah… mungkin aku tak bisa updet cepet-cepet. Soalnya modem dirumah sedang ngadet dan bentar lagi aku harus menghadapi tugas-tugas yang menumpuk itu. Haduuuh… beratnya…

Tapi jangan risau, sampai Kaa-sanku menamatkan cerita Symponia karanganya, fic ini gak bakal discontinue kok. Paling updetnya yang laamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget. So, mohon bersabar Minna!

Yosh, mari balas riview!

Dance in Storm: Kalau dikasih tau pairnya apa aja, nanti jadi gak gimanaaaa gitu. Nanti deh kalau saya sempat saya PM kepada anda. Hahaha… habis saya terinspirasi dari Kaa-san saya. Lagian saya suka cerita dongeng. Thanks sudah riview dan alert.

Skyesphantom: Pen name anda cukup sulit dibaca ^_^'. Terima kasih untuk pujian dan pemberitahuan typonya. Terus untuk nama pemain nanti kalau sempat saya PM. Tapi tak janji, ya! Terima kasih sudah review.

Memenesia: Salam juga dari Hana. Dari mana tau kalau fic ini JapNes? #wah gawat ketahuaaaan!#eh? Makasih atas pujian anda terhadap fic ini juga pemberitahuan typo(s)nya. Yah kalau soal dongeng ini sebenarnya milik Ibu saya, beliau mengarangnya dan membuat tokohnya sendiri. Soal nama OC!Indonesia saya, namanya Kirana Kusnapaharani. Tapi, oleh Kiku dipanggil Seruni karena ada alasan lain #khukhukhukhu#digampar.

Hahaha… kalau untuk singkatan nama Lovino dan Lukas mari salahkan si kembar AishIhawa Genk (acct 2 sahabat saya) yang mengusulkan pada saya untuk menyingkat nama mereka jadi seperti itu #dihajarAizhawaGenk#tepar. Yosh Danke sudah mereview.

Guest (1): Lain kali bisa tolong sertakan nama, ya? Saya jadi bingung untuk menyebut anda bagai mana. Duh, Mei gak jahat, Cuma kejam #apabedanya? Jangan dibacok dong, saya masih membutuhkan dia dalam fic ini. Nanti aja kalau dia udah gak ada untungnya buat saya, baru kita bacok bersama. Muahahaha#digamparMei. Terima kasih pujian dan reviewnya!

Lady Raven : JapNes kan emang pair yang langka (macam EgySey, TurkGree B. Indo, FrUK B. Indo, deesbeh). Yah tak apa, terima kasih reviewnya.

Guest (2) : Wah, lain kali mohon sertakan nama, oke! Tenang, JapNesnya gak Cuma hints kok #eh?UPS! Mohon abaikan yang tadi. Saya juga suka fic fantasy. Makasih pujianya dan reviewnya. Updet kilat? Hem.. gak janji deh!

AishIzawa Genk : Waduh gawat orangnya ada di sini. Hay adik-adikku… maaf gak bilang-bilang buat fic ini. Habisnya situ dua gak bisa dihubungin. Thanks udah review ^-^

Yosh…. thank you very much to you all, and the last pliese review and see you next time and in another ficku!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sudah agak baikan?"tanya Kirana ketika Suci sudah mulai berhenti terisak. Suci mengangguk pelan. Kiranapun menyodorkan minum yang sedari tadi dipegang dayang yang tadi ia panggil. Dengan tangan yang masih agak lemah, Suci menerima sodoran minum itu.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."ucapnya sebelum minum. Kirana tersenyum lalu menyuruh dayangnya pergi.

Setelah Suci selesai minum, Kirana meletakan gelas cantik berukiran elegan yang pastinya kalau ia bawa kedunianya bernilai jutaan itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu kembali menelus pelan pundak peri cantik itu. Mencoba untuk menenangkanya sebelum ia bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Ketika itu, setitik cahaya muncul dan perlahan semakin membesar. Membuat Kirana menutup mata silau dan Suci membelalakan mata.

I-ini … cahaya ini… mungkinkah?

Ketika cahaya itu perlahan mulai menghilang, sesosok pemuda yang nampak sebaya dengan Suci berdiri di sana. Sukses membuat Kirana menaikan sebelah alis bingung dan Suci membelalakan mata tak percaya.

Di-dia ini…

"Scarlet…"

"A a… Delima, aku lebih suka dipanggil Shiro. Ingat kah bahwa aku ini peri ganda [1]?"ucap peri yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Shiro itu. Suci masih membeku di tempat. Sedangkan Kirana menatap mereka secara bergantian, bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Perlahan, Shiro maju mendekati Kirana yang masih bingung. Sama seperti Suci, ia langsung berlutut memberi hormat pada Kirana. Bedanya, ia langsung berdiri lagi sebelum Kirana menyuruhnya bangkit.

Setelah itu, Shiro menadahkan tangan. Cahaya muncul dari sana. Dan seolah ia sedang melakukan trik sulap, dari tangannya muncul sebuah gulungan kertas dengan cincin ditengahnya. Shiro menyodorkan itu pada Kirana yang menerimanya dengan agak ragu.

"Bacalah, Yang Mulia. Maka anda akan dapat petunjuk dari _belahan jiwa yang hilang_ milik anda."dan saat itu juga Shiro langsung hilang ditelan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Meninggalkan Kirana dan Suci membeku ditempat. Terutama Suci yang juga langsung _sweatdrop._

'_Dasar payah, kau memang tak pernah berubah.'_batinya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sayangnya, kejadian yang sepertinya langka itu tak terlihat oleh Kirana yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan gulungan yang diberika Shiro padanya tadi. Terutama cincin dengan batu biru yang begitu cantiknya.

Ketika tangan kanannya menyentuh cincin itu, ia langsung bereaksi dengan cincin yang dipakai Kirana. Membuat Suci yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tersentak kaget dan langsung mengambil alih gulungan yang sedari tadi dipegang Kirana. Lalu matanya terbelalak.

"I-ini _Qyube_… ini pecahan batu_ Qyube_!"seru Suci membuat Kirana semakin tenggelam dalam kebingungan yang amat sangat. _Qyube?_ Apa itu? Oh Gusti… sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Ehm… maaf, saya membuat anda bingung. Baiklah, saya akan jelaskan lebih lanjut tentang mengapa anda di sini."ucap Suci kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah berubah menjadi _OOC_ lebih jauh. Kirana memiringkan kepalanya. Sekarang ini ia terlalu pusing dan bingung, makanya tak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya Suci hendak katakana padanya.

Melihat Yang Mulianya jadi _OOC _gara-gara pusing, Suci jadi terkikik pelan. Yah, Yang Mulianya ini memang bangkit terlalu cepat, pastinya cerita Ibu Suri belum sampai pada tahap pencarian batu _Qyube_, bahkan mungkin belum menyinggung soal itu.

Tapi, sejauh yang ia lihat, Ibu Suri sudah menyinggung soal Pangeran itu. Sayangnya, seseorang mengganggunya sehingga ia tidak tau siapa gerangan pangeran itu.

Suci menghela nafas pelan, lalu menatap Kirana serius. Dan itu sukses membuat Kirana tersadar dari kebingungannya.

"Ini adalah awal dari semua yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyegel Demoina untuk selamanya…"

"A-apa itu?"

"Mencari pemilik batu_ Qyube_ ini."

The Symponia

Disclamer

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Symponia, Kingdom of Music © Bundaku

This fic in mine

Warning : AU,Typo(s) saya tak yakin bisa tidak membuat beberapa chara tidak OOC, OC, crack pairing, ada perunahan dibeberapa tempat.

Rate: T dan akan berubah sewaktu-waktu (yang saya sendiri tak tau kapan)

Genre: Romance/adventure/fantasy/Drama

The Symponia

Chapter 2: Why I'm here

Part 2 : The plan

"Memangnya untuk apa kita mencari pemilik batu ini? Memangnya ada hubunganya dengan keberadaanku di sini?"tanya Kirana sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah taman kerajaan. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Suci, menghela nafas lagi, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju tempat Kirana berdiri.

"Tentu saja ada. Anda di sini untuk menyelamatkan Symponia dan menyegel Demoina untuk selamanya. Dan untuk bisa melakukan itu semua, kita membutuhkan ke enam _Rainbow Zhirkonia_ yang dipegang para peri masing-masing warna."jelas Suci, Kirana menolehkan kepalanya. Wajah bingung lagi-lagi terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Lantas, kenapa kita tidak cari saja ke enam _Rainbow Zhirkonia_ dulu, baru cari pemilik batu itu? Entah mengapa, aku merasakan aku akan terjebak dalam perasaan aneh jika aku 'menariknya'."kata Kirana tetap menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapanya. Pikiranya sekarang sedang kacau dan sangat kebingungan.

Suci melangkahkan kaki kedepan, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yang Mulianya. Sebenarnya, baginya ini kurang sopan. Tapi, kalau tidak begini, Yang Mulianya akan semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan kalang kabut yang di sebabkan kebingungan, kemunculan tiba-tiba Shiro dan reaksi mendadak dari pecahan kecil batu _Qyube_ itu.

"Tanpa dirinya, kita tak bisa menetralkan dan menyatukan pecahan-pecahan _Zhirkonia_ itu, juga tak bisa mencari dengan pasti dimana keenam batu _Zhirkonia_ itu. Dan perlu anda tau bahwa Pangeran itu adalah Putra Mahkota dari sebuah kerajaan suci yang dikenal sebagai kerajaan penjaga."jelas Suci lagi dengan nada lembut. Mendengar ini Kirana langsung menoleh ke arah Suci dan langsung berkata, "Apa?"

Suci membuka tirai tipis yang menutupi balkon itu. Sekarang tampaklah sudah taman kerajaan secara keseluruhan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kirana terbelalak. Di sebelah lambang kerajaan ini ada lambang yang lain.

Tapi, lambang apa?

"Itu lambang dari Kerajaan Selene (Bulan), kerajaan yang selalu bersanding dengan kerajaan kita. Yang sekarang sudah hancur oleh pasukan Demoina dulu. Syukurnya Putra Mahkota yang memegang batu_ Qyube_ itu berhasil selamat dan melarikan diri sampai perbatasan kerajaan kita dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh kakakku."Suci menghentikan kata-katanya, wajahnya langsung berubah sedih. Kirana yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengusap bahu Suci pelan menenangkan.

"Hem… aku baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih."ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Kirana mengangguk.

Eh tunggu sebentar, tadi Suci bilang kakak?

"Suci, kau punya kakak?"tanya Kirana setelah menyadari hal tersebut. Suci mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan ke ujung balkon kamar ini. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dari Kirana.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Suci yang begitu cepat, Kirana bisa ambil kesimpulan bahwa ada yang di sembunyikan peri penjaganya ini. Maka dari itu, Kirana langsung berjalan menyusul Suci yang sudah sampai di ujung balkon.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakakmu?"tanya Kirana mencoba mencari tau. Suci menggeleng pelan seolah berkata bahwa tak ada yang terjadi. Kirana mengerutkan alisnya, dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas sedih itu, mana mungkin tak ada yang terjadi.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, saya tak mau menceritakanya sekarang. Mungkin saat saya sudah siap nanti, saya pasti menceritakanya."ujar Suci dengan suara lirih. Mendengarnya, raut wajah Kirana langsung melunak.

Yah… pasti kita semua punya sesuatu hal yang tak ingin di ceritakan pada siapapun. Kirana mengerti itu karena diapun juga punya _sesuatu_ yang tak bisa ia ceritakan pada siapapun.

Keduanya pun terdiam sejenak. Mencoba menenangkan diri masing-masing sebelum mereka kembali merencanakan ini semua lebih jauh.

"Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkan penjelasan saya tentang Pangeran pemilik batu_ Qyube _itu."ucap Suci ketika ia merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik. Kirana mengangguk setuju.

"Dulu, Yang Mulia Sevriana terdahulu pernah bercerita padaku, kalau seandainya nanti ada yang menggunakan _Crysan Segel_, maka_ Zhirkonia _akan terpecah menjadi tujuh dan menyebar ketangan para peri masing-masing warna. Dan untuk menyatukannya kita butuh _belahan jiwa _anda yang memegang batu _Qyube_. Dan tentu saja, Putra Mahkota itulah orangnya."Kirana menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah yang merona. Belahan jiwanya? Itu berarti…

"Ya, kekasih hati anda aku yakin dengan pasti adalah reinkarnasi dari Pangeran asal Kerajaan Selene itu. Sayangnya aku tak begitu mengingat jelas siapa nama dan bagaimana dirinya. Dan entah mengapa, _aku merasa_ Shiro, peri tadi, adalah peri penjaganya."jelas Suci sembari menutup matanya dan berusaha mengingat bagaimana rupa pangeran yang menjadi kunci merekas itu.

Tapi, berfikir sekeras apapun, ia tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Kirana yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menepuk bahu Suci. Membuat peri itu menoleh kearahnya yang menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan paksakan diri, itu tidak baik. Yang penting sekarang, setidaknya, kita punya Shiro yang diduga adalah peri penjaga Pangeran itu, dan kalau itu benar, berarti dimana ada dia, Pangeran itu pasti bersamanya, kan?"kata Kirana menyimpulkan. Suci menggeleng.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yang Mulia. Dari yang saya kenal, Shiro atau yang lebih tepatnya adalah Scarlet adalah peri yang tak suka menempel pada '_tuanya_' dan suka bergaul dengan siapa saja. Jadinya sukar membedakan mana sekiranya '_tuanya' _dan mana yang bukan."bantah Suci membuat Kirana ber'oh' ria mengerti. Sepertinya ini akan sulit.

"Memang, tapi dengan cincin yang diberikan Shiro tadi, aku yakin ini akan menjadi lebih mudah."ucap Suci sembari memunculkan gulungan yang dikeratkan dengan cincin tadi. Iapun melepas cincin itu dan dalam sekejap mata mengubahnya menjadi gelang berukiran bunga krisan yang begitu cantik.

"Dengan ini, Yang Mulia bisa melacaknya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku merubahnya jadi gelang agar anda tidak dianggap aneh dengan menggunakan dua cincin. Tapi, dengan pecahan sekecil ini, anda harus cukup dekat denganya untuk memperoleh reaksi."jelas Suci sembari memasangkan gelang itu di tangan kiri Kirana, membuatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kok di tangan kiri?

"Karena ditangan anda sudah ada _Nyla ring_ yang akan selalu _bereaksi berlebihan_ terhadap _Qyube _."jelas Suci sembari mengibaskan tanganya yang nyeri karena sejak tadi pecahan kecil _Qyube _itu mengeluarkan sengatan listrik yang cukup menyakitkan.

"_Reaksi berlebihan_? Maksudmu?"tanya Kirana dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi tidak mengerti. Suci terdiam, sebelum kemudian menunjuk ke arah langit. Membuat Kirana memandang langit biru yang tak begitu terik. Memangnya ada apa?

"_Nyla Zhirkonia_ seharusnya jatuh pada peri penjaga bulan (Selene Guardian), bukan peri penjaga air dan es (Ice Guardian). Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Maka dari itu, _Qyube _yang pada dasarnya adalah penjaga_ Zhirkonia_ akan mengeluarkan _reaksi berlebihan_ pada orang yang menggunakan energi dari_ Zhirkonia _yang _salah jatuh_ ini."jelas Suci. Kirana terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangguk setengah mengerti, lalu memandang gelang cantik itu.

Tunggu, gelang? Di sekolah 'kan tidak boleh pakai gelang!

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisa gawat. Saya tidak bisa mengubah Qyube menjadi cincin lagi."kata Suci sedikit panik, membuat Kirana terkikik pelan. Ternyata, peri penjaganya yang agak kaku ini lucu juga saat panik.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Sepertinya _Qyube _bereaksi dengan _Nyla ring_ yang aku pakai ini. Maka kau tak perlu telalu khawatir." Kata Kirana sembari mengelus pundak Suci yang mulai jadi _OOC _lagi. Tapi, Suci malah semakin panik dan menggeleng.

"_Nyla ring_ memang bisa bereaksi dengan _Qyube_, asalkan yang memegang _Qyube_ adalah pangeran itu. Kalau reaksi tadi itu, muncul karena seorang peri air dan es memakai energy _Zhirkonia _yang bukan _miliknya_."kata Suci masih panic. Kirana terdiam lagi lalu menghela nafas.

Sepertinya dia memang harus mengandalkan dirinya untuk mencari pangeran itu. Karena kalau dari yang dijelaskan Suci tadi benar, mereka tidak bisa bergantung pada Shiro. Lantas, adakah petunjuk lainya?

Eh?

"Suci, mana gulungan tadi?"Tanya Kirana ketika dirinya tersadar bahwa pecahan _Qyube_ ini datang bersama dengan sebuah gulungan kertas. Suci yang masih agak panik menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Kirana yang langsung membukanya.

'_Ketika kita kehilangan sesuatu, carilah ditempat yang erat kaitanya dengan apa yang kita cari. Sepeperti mencari pakaian__ yang hilang__ di dalam lemari.'_

Begitulah isi gulungan itu. Kirana memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Oh yeah… nilai bahasanya memang agak buruk. Selalu pas nilai tuntas a ka pas kkm.

Sementara itu, Suci sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menengok isi gulungan surat yang sepertinya petunjuk. Lalu mulai berfikir. Begitu pula Kirana yang sepertinya sedikit mengerti dengan isi petunjuk ini.

"Mencari sesuatu ditempat yang erat kaitanya…"gumam Suci dan Kirana bersamaan. Lalu memasang pose berfikir masing-masing yang… Oh Gusti… imut!

"Tunggu dulu, kalau yang kita cari adalah _belahan jiwaku yang hilang_, berarti kita harus mencarinya di –"

"Hati Yang Mulia?"lanjut Suci agak ragu. Kirana langsung menutup mulutnya sebelum kemudian membeku ditempat. Ja-jadi, harus mengandalkan perasaanya. Pipinya pun langsung merona

Kalau begitu, sepertinya tak akan makan waktu lama, karena walaupun ia dijuluki _tsundere_ ia tau benar isi hatinya. Tapi, kalau benar '_orang itu' belahan jiwanya yang hilang_, pasti sulit untuk memastikanya, mengingat _pagar_ yang membatasi dirinya itu cukup tinggi. Sudah begitu, ia benci dengan _'orang'_ itu.

Tapi sungguh, Kirana tak pandai membohongi dirinya sendiri. Haah… ternyata perasaan yang tidak enak ini benar adanya. Bahwa ia akan terjebak dalam _perasaan aneh_ yang membingungkan.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia tau siapa orangnya?"tanya Suci setelah pemikiran Kirana tadi terlintas dikepalanya. Kirana terdiam sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga dan jatuh terduduk. Membuat Suci tersentak dan langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu… Tapi, entah mengapa aku benar-benar…"gumam Kirana lirih. Suci mengangguk mengerti sebelum kemudian ia merangkul Kirana, membantunya berdiri dan mendudukanya di kursi yang ada di balkon itu.

"Yang Mulia tidak apa-apa, kan? Kita bahas hal ini lain kali saja, ya? Setelah Yang Mulia yakin pasti bahwa orang itulah pangeran pemilik _Qyub_ –"

"Walau tak seratus persen, tapi aku yakin, Suci. Se-_tsundere _apapun aku, aku tetap bisa mengerti isi hatiku. Walau aku berusaha menutupinya dan membohongi diriku sendiri, dia tetap masih bisa menyusup dan menanamkan sesuatu yang membuatku selalu tenang jika memikirkanya. Dan aku tau bahwa aku ada _perasaan aneh_ denganya, haaah…"potong Kirana diakhiri dengan nafas yang tersengal, membuat Suci merasa bersalah sekali.

Sedangkan Kirana sendiri tengah mengutuk dirinya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Selalu saja ini terjadi. Setiap kata _'perasaan'_ disinggung, dia pasti langsung jadi lembek seperti ini. Lemah dan benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Dan pasti dirinya akan…

"Ya- Yang Mulia, saya mohon maaf! Saya benar-benar mohon maaf! Saya mohon, jangan menangis, Yang Mulia."

Kan benar…

* * *

Hari sudah hampir malam di Symponia. Sekarang ini Kirana terduduk di pinggir tempatnya tidurnya. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur yang lebih simple dan nyaman. Ya, setelah acara menjelaskan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan –yang berubah jadi ajang '_peluapan emosi' _- ia memilih untuk istirahat.

Ia lelah, baik raga maupun jiwanya. Entah berapa kali ia dipaksa berkata '_jujur'_ oleh Suci yang notabenya seorang peri penjaga yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran '_tuanya_'. Baik sengaja maupun tidak. Sudah begitu, rasanya tubuh ini lemas sekali. Mungkin karena setiap disinggung soal '_perasaan_' dia langsung kepikiran '_orang itu_' dan menangis.

Dan sekarang ini, ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Tenaganya –walau tak sepenuhnya- sudah kembali dan ia sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Memang benar pilihanya untuk tidur, ini benar-benar membuatnya –mungkin- merasa lebih tenang.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kakinya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang luas sekali. Ia tidurkan dirinya dengan posisi terbalik, kakinya berada di _head bed_ dan kepalanya berada di posisi yang seharusnya untuk kakinya. Sebuah kebiasaan aneh dirinya ketika kepalanya mulai pusing dan dipenuhi berbagai macam penjelasan yang membuat emosinya bergejolak hebat.

"Jadi, yang pertama harus aku lakukan adalah mencari pemilik batu _Qyube_ itu. Dan aku hanya punya waktu 5 hari duniaku. Tanpa Suci lagi. Padahal aku benar-benar tak percaya diri untuk 'menarik'_ 'orang itu'_ keluar dari _pagarnya_. Apalagi, kalau misalnya dia benar-benar akan menjadi patnerku, aku pasti akan sengsara. Ceh… semoga saja kali ini perasaanku salah."gumamnya sendiri sembari mengingat-ingat semua yang tadi di jelasakan secara perlahan –dan entah mengapa serasa berputar-putar- oleh Suci yang sekarang sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatanya ke _Arzh_, sebuah desa yang jauh dari kota yang sering dikunjungi Sevriana terdahulu untuk beristirahat.

Um… pasti bingung dengan yang dimaksud 5 hari dunianya. Menurut Suci, perbedaan waktu di sini dengan di dunia asal Kirana sangat jauh. 1 bulan disini sama dengan 5 hari dunianya. Dan sisa waktu _Holy Sand Clock_ –yang tadi diperlihatkan Suci sampai Kirana tebelalak saking besarnya jam itu- adalah 3 tahun, yang berarti sekitar 6 bulan dunianya.

Kata Suci, seharusnya ia bangkit sekitar 2 tahun waktu _Holy Sand Clock_ terakhir waktu penyegelan Demoina. Karena selama 1 tahun waktu _Holy Sand Clock_ sebelumya, ia akan mulai diceritakan soal Pangeran _itu_, tahap pencarian _Qyube _dan Penyegelan sepihak Demoina oleh Sevriana. Sayangnya, kenyataan berkata lain.

Kirana menghela nafas pelan, _ujianya_ kali ini memang **sangat** berat, karena ia masih belum tau banyak tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan lagi ujian pertamanya adalah mencari Pangeran pemilik batu _Qyube _itu yang menurut perasaanya adalah orang yang paling ia benci.

Dan setelah ia menemukan –Kirana benar-benar berdoa semoga kali ini saja perasaanya salah- orang yang ia duga sebagai _belahan jiwanya yang hilang_ ia masih harus mencari ke enam batu _Rainbow Zhirkonia_ yang lainya. Yang tersebar hampir di seluruh penjuru Symponia.

Suci bilang, ada 5 peri penjaga yang kemungkinan besar memegang masing-masing Rainbow Zhirkonia itu. 5 peri penjaga yang disebut sebagai_ Seven Rainbo__w__ Guardian_ plus Suci yang 'memegang' _Nyla Zhirkonia _dan Secra yang sudah pasti memegang _Ice Zhirkonia_.

Sedangkan yang lainya masih belum bisa di pastikan. Seperti yang tadi dijelaskan, ada 5 peri yang kemungkinan besar memegang pecahan batu Zhirkonia adalah Keempat Peri penjaga musim (_Four Season Guardian_) –selain dirinya yang merupakan peri musim dingin- yaitu Dyuan, peri musim gugur yang mungkin memegang _Fall Zhirkonia_. Hayana, peri musim semi yang mungkin memegang _Sunflower Zhirkonia_ dan Hezio, peri musim panas yang mungkin memegang _Helios Zhirkonia_.

Selain itu masi hada Nixe, peri penjaga dunia mimpi yang mungkin memegang _Vyu Zhirkonia_ dan Yuu, peri penjaga hutan yang mungkin memegang _Leave Zhirkonia_. Tapi, semua itu masih kemungkinan. Bisa saja, ada peri lain yang Suci tidak tau siapa memegang pecahan _Zhirkonia _itu. Karena selama ini, Suci kurang memperhatikan siapa saja peri-peri yang dekat dan sangat dipercaya oleh Sevriana.

Dan itu membuat Kirana semakin pusing. Ibunya bilang, lebih dari 10 peri mewakili setiap warna dari pelangi, dan sekitar 2-3 peri penjaga juga mewakili warna pelangi itu. Nah, nah, bayangkan berapa lama waktu yang ia perlukan kalau mereka harus mengecek satu per satu peri-peri yang tersebar diseluruh Symponia yang luas ini.

Terlebih, mereka hanya punya waktu satu tahun waktu _Holy Sand Clock_ untuk mengumpulkan ke-6 _Rainbow Zhirkonia_, menetralkanya dan menyatukan semuanya dengan _Nyla Zhirkonia _yang ada di kalung dan cincinnya. Setengah tahun setelahnya mereka masih harus mencari _Kunci Pembukan_ _Segel Dimensi_ yang akan membuat Demoina akan tersegel selamanya. Dan Suci tidak tau bagaimana bentuk _kunci_ tersebut.

Nah, bertemulah mereka dengan jalan buntu yang lain. _Kunci _ini benar-benar bisa berupa apa saja dan berada dimana saja. Tak ada petunjuk satupun untuk yang satu ini. Kecuali kalau Pangeran pemilik _Qyube_ itu tau bagaimana dan dimana _kunci _itu berada.

Yah… untuk masalah ini mereka bergantung pada Pangeran pemilik _Qyube_ itu.

Eits… semua itu tak berhenti disitu. Mereka masih harus mencari 3 orang pemilik _Segel ring_ yang sangat mempengaruhi jalanya penyegelan. Karena tanpa ketiganya, tak ada yang bisa membuat _dinding dimensi_ untuk Kirana mengumpulkan tenaga dan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Dewi Sevriana dan menyegel Demoina dalam ruang dimensi yang di buka oleh _kunci itu_.

Menurut Suci, pemilik ketiga_ Segel ring_ adalah orang yang berasal dari dunia Kirana. Karena di Symponia tak ada orang biasa yang bisa menggunakan nada sebagai sihir. Mungkin ada segelintir orang yang bisa melakukanya, tapi sihir itu terlalu kecil untuk menciptakan sebuah _diniding dimensi_ dan membangkitkan _jiwa_ Dewi Sevriana.

_Jiwa_ Dewi Sevriana? Eh? Oh iya, ya.

Tadi, secara tak sengaja Suci kelepasan menjelaskan bahwa Sevriana adalah keturunan seorang dewi melodi yang disebut sebagai Dewi Sevriana, sama seperti namanya. Dewi ini adalah ibu sebenarnya dari Sevriana yang akan bangkit ketika nyanyian Sevriana cukup kuat dan tulus untuk membuatnya mengambil alih Sevriana terdahulu.

Tapi, lain ceritanya dengan Kirana…

Ia hanya bisa membangkitkan Dewi Sevriana jika ia bersama Pangeran pemilik _Qyube_ itu. Kalau tidak, ia tak akan mampu mengendalikan kekuatan kehidupan yang begitu besar yang dimiliki Dewi Sevriana dan itu bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan keseimbangan di Symponia.

Walaupun begitu, Kirana masih bisa membangkitkan _dirinya yang lain itu_ dengan bernyanyi sesuai dengan perasaanya. Jika ia senang, maka ia harus menyanyikan lagu senang, jika sedih ya menyanyi lagu sedih dan begitu seterusnya. Dan tentu saja ia harus tulus dan penuh rasa kasih sanyang, karena kalau tidak, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Dewi Sevriana tak akan bangkit.

Tapi, untuk itu semua, Kirana perlu banyak latihan, banyak sekali latihan. Dan latihan tersebut harus didampingi oleh sang Pangeran pemilik _Qyube_ dan juga perlu waktu lama. Tapi kalau ia mau berusaha dengan keras, dia pasti bisa melakukanya.

Dan rencana paling akhir tapi paling inti adalah menyegel Demoina. Jika terjadi kesalah sedikit saja, bisa mengakibatkan hancurnya segel dan Demoina akan bangit kembali.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kirana merinding.

"Haa… _S__o __the plan_ _is__ firstly_, aku harus cari _belahan jiwaku yang hilang _ yang memegang _Qyube_ –semoga benar-benar bukan orang itu. Lalu mengumpulkan, menetralkan dan menyatukan ketujuh pecahan _Zhirkonia. Then_, cari _kunci abstrak itu_ dan_ last but__,_kita tak boleh melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun, menyegel Demoina_ and this story will the end._"gumamnya pelan sembari menghafal _jadwal barunya_ itu. Sepertinya akan benar-benar terasa sangat lama.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia di sini bukan sebagai turis yang hendak mempromosikan daerah itu. Tapi sebagai kesatria yang menjabat sebagai Ratu sekaligus. Dan tentu saja telah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi semua sekuat yang ia bisa.

'_Maka dari itu, Sevriana, buat aku mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Buat aku bisa mengendalikan melodi setajam pedang dan selembut air ini. Supaya aku bisa melakukan semua rencana yang sudah kau persiapkan dan percayakan padaku.__ Dan melakukan semua yang terbaik agar sebab aku disini tidak sia-sia.__'_

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

_A/N_

Akhirnya selesai juga, Yeah!

Updetnya masih kurang cepet gak? Tapi, paling saat ini aja. Habisnya, besok aku pulang dari RS –di rumah sakit ada hot spot, khukhukhu #digampar- dan kembali berpacaran dengan modemku yang suka ngadet. T-T

Terus yang dimaksud peri ganda –yang kuberi tanda nomor 1- adalah peri yang memiliki dua kekuatan warna. Untuk kasus Shiro, dia adalah peri yang mewakili warna Putih dan Merah sekaligus. Maka dari itu, seandainya dia memegang _Zhirkonia_ penuh –yang tidak terpecah- dia bisa menggunakan energi dari Zhirkonia itu secara penuh tanpa harus menerima reaksi berlebihan dari _Qyube _sekaligus menggunakan _Helios Zhirkonia_ disaat yang bersamaan.

Sedangkan peri yang lain masih harus menguraikan kekuatan_ Zhirkonia_ dan menggunakan energi sesuai dengan warna yang mewakili diri mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka akan sama seperti Suci, menerima _reaksi berlebihan_ dari_ Qyube_.Dan di dunia Symponia hanya ada tiga peri ganda –termasuk Shiro didalamnya.

Hal ini terlintas setelah membaca review dari Star-BeningluvArthur-san. Terima kasih ya atas saran –yang mungkin tidak disengaja-nya. Yang lain juga bisa kasih saran kok. Bisa lewat riview, pesan FB atau mungkin twitter. Yah, walau itu berarti mengubah cerita asli yang Kaa-sanku buat, sepertinya malah menjadi lebih seru.

Yosh sekarang mari kita balas review…

Mina Miyaguchi : Thanks for review. Terima kasih pujianya dan maaf saya kurang jeli membacanya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ya? #pasangpuppyeyes#dilemparbakiak.

Aku juga suka lagunya, sukaaaaa banget deh ^_^. Makanya saya tampilkan. Untuk updet cepet gak bisa janji, tubuh masih belum pulih.

Derpina Doppelganger: TFR, terima kasih atas pemberi tahuan tipo(s)nya, saya jadi terbantu ^_^. Saya rasa saya setuju dengan anda bahwa fic ini kecepetan. Habisnya bingung mau digambarkan seperti apa.

Nah, sekiranya ini karakter yang sudah muncul:

Kirana as Sevriana (OC)

Suci as Ice Guardian and Sevriana's Guardian (OC)

Shiro as Double Guardian –soal dia ini peri penjaga pangeran pemilik Qyube atau bukan masih rahasia- (OC)

Lovino, Arthur dan Lucas as Kirana's Best Friend –mereka tergabung dalam 4th Tsundere-

Kiku as masih dirahasiakan ^_^

Mei as Kiku girlfriend

Mungkin itu. Soal siapa dia di Symponia saya masih rahasiakan ^_^

Skyesphantom: TFR. Ini sudah updet tapi habis ini gak bisa cepat-cepat.

Memenesia : TFR ya, nah ini sudah hadir Chap 2 part 2nya. Maaf kalau untuk chapter ini agak membingungkan –masalahnya pemeran utamanya aja (Kirana) jadi OOC gegara bingung. Wah, soal kenapa Kiku manggil Kirana Seruni itu masih jauh. Mungkin nanti barengan sama ketemunya Kirana dengan si Pangeran pemilik Qyube itu. Mohon sabar ^_^. Yang ini cepet, berikutnya mungkin akan sangaaaaaaat lamaaaaaa#dihajar rame-rame.

Lady Raven : TFR. Nu-nungguin sampe jamuran? Wah pake –inserd name of obat jamur here- biar hilang jamurnya #teflonmelayang. Pangeranya itu…. Masih rahasia! Saya kasih petunjuk, dia ini pemilik sebuah batu yang paling berharga! #malah bikin orang makin pusing dodol! Terima kasih atas pemberitahuan typonya.

AishIzawa Genk : TFR ya Crisan #aku yakin ini Crisan#sok tempe. Loh? Bukanya Oxxy pinter ngedongeng cerita fantasi ya? Tanya aja sama dia. Kakak gak tau gimana cara ngajarin bikin beginian soalnya #dihajar. Updet gambar di DA? DA-ku di bajak tetangga –nunjuk tetangga sebelah-. Gambar Sevriana yang ini aja ada di DAmu. Maaf, ya! Iya makasih, dan sepertinya cuma kali ini aja updetnya cepet.

Star-BeningluvArthur : TFR dan selamat untuk anda. Berkat anda yang bilang Suci itu bagian dari bendera kita, aku jadi kepikiran membuat peri ganda dan memunculkan Kakaknya Suci –cerita aslinya Suci gak punya Kakak. Thanks ya! #hug#dilempar ke artik. Ceritanya kayak Diamond Castle? Mungkin di awalnya aja, karena belakangnya beda banget dengan cerita Diamond Castle. Tapi gak tau juga sih, cerita aslinya belum the end soalnya #dikarate.

Yup sekian dulu untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk Kaa-san, Yanda, dokter yang merawatku, hot spot dirumah sakit dan tentunya untuk readers sekalian. Benar-benar terima kasih.

Terakhir, review minna!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hati-hati, Yang Mulia."ucap Duard, paman Sevriana sekaligus kepala sekertaris kerajaan Symponia. Kirana yang sudah berada di atas kuda mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu ia melirik ke arah Suci yang berada di depan kuda Kirana.

"Jaga Yang Mulia baik-baik, jangan sampai dia terlalu lelah diperjalanan."katanya tegas, Suci mengangguk paham. Duard menghela nafas lega. "Berangkatlah."dan mereka berduapun berangkat menuju _Arz_ hanya berdua.

Hanya berdua…

The Symponia

Disclamer

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Symponia, Kingdom of Music © Bundaku

This fic in mine

Warning : AU,Typo(s) saya tak yakin bisa tidak membuat beberapa chara tidak OOC, OC, crack pairing, ada perunahan dibeberapa tempat.

Rate: T dan akan berubah sewaktu-waktu (yang saya sendiri tak tau kapan)

Genre: Romance/adventure/fantasy/Drama

The Symponia

Chapter 3

I'ts not my fault

.

.

.

"Sungguh Suci, kenapa kita berangkat sepagi ini? Sudah begitu hanya berdua lagi?"tanya Kirana pada Suci yang menunggang kuda di sampingnya.

"Itu karena kita harus sampai di _Arz_ sebelum matahari terbenam. Kalau soal berdua, karena_ Arz_ itu tempat rahasia Sevriana tersahulu. Hanya saya yang diijinkan untuk mengetahuinya."jelas Suci sembari tetap memperhatikan jalan yang sepi itu. Kirana ber'oh' ria, entah mengerti atau malah sebaliknya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Cahaya sang surya di ufuk timur sana baru mulai terlihat dan mereka sudah sampai di desa bernama _Zwen_ –dari yang ia baca tadi- dan menurut Suci, itu berarti mereka sudah sampai di pos –sebutan untuk setiap tempat yang dilewati menuju _Arz_- kedua dalam waktu yang relatif singkat karena jalan di dua desa ini masih sepi.

Mulai bosan di keheningan ini, Kirana jadi teringat sesuatu yang sejak kemarin –sampai akhirnya ia tertidur- ia pikirkan.

"Suci,"panggil Kirana pelan, Suci menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua ini selesai?"tanya Kirana sukses membuat Suci pasang wajah bingung yang cukup kentara. "Maksud, Yang Mulia?"

"Tugas ini. Kalau semua tugas telah terlaksana dan Demoina telah tersegel selamanya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"jelas Kirana sembari memainkan tali kekang kudanya. Sebuah tanda kalau dia gelisah dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Mengerti maksud dan gerak-gerik Kirana –yang cukup mudah dipahami-, Suci tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah. Saya tak tau sama sekali soal itu."

"Eh?"Kirana menaikan alisnya mendengar jawaban Suci barusan. Eh? Yang benar saja. Masa' Suci tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah semua ini selesai?

"Saya memang tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, Yang Mulia."Suci memandang langit yang mulai terang. "Ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi tergantung dari hasil dari segala tugas yang akan kita kerjakan mulai hari ini."lanjutnya sembari menatap Kirana yang sepertinya kecewa dengan ketidak tahuan Sucia kan hal ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, mereka berdua pun terdiam dalam keheningan yang cukup canggung.

* * *

_Di dunia nyata…_

"Hei anak baru!"pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh ke sumber seruan kurang sopan barusan.

"Ada apa, senpai?"tanyanya dengan wajah super _bete_ a ka _bad mood_. Jelas saja, ia tidak suka sama sekali dengan panggilan barusan, ia kan punya nama dan namanya bukan 'Anak baru'. Tapi, dengan tanda 'kesenioran' plush osis di lengan kanannya ia takut tidak sopan jika ia membentak seorang senpai.

"Kau di panggil sama Braginsky-sensei ke ruanganya."ucap pemuda itu dengan aksen korea yang begitu kental. Pemuda bersurai putih agak keperakan itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Yakin yang di panggil aku?"

"Iya. Setauku selain kau dan si anak yang lagi di-_pdkt_-in Alfred, tidak ada lagi anak yang berambut putih dan kelas dua."jelasnya sembari membenarkan poninya. Pemuda itu hanya ber'oh' ria saja dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, karena Braginsky-sensei tidak mungkin memanggil Natalia, berarti itu memang aku. Terima kasih… "

"Soo Yung, Im Soo Yung, kelas 3C. Ya, sama-sama. Kebetulan aku mau ke tempat kenalanku, jadi sekalian saja."katanya menyela ucapan si pemuda tadi.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Im-senpai. Aku permisi,"menunduk sesaat, pemuda bersurai putih itu mulai melangkah 'kan kaki menjauhi Soo Yung yang sepertinya baru teringat akan sesuatu hal.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa namamu?"pemuda itu berhenti, lalu menoleh sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan di tengaj koridor yang sepi itu.

"Shiro, Shiro Qyube."jawabnya sebelum menghilang dari tikungan koridor.

Sementara itu Soo Yung terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak bingung dan mencoba meningat-ingat akan sesuatu tapi, tak bisa sama sekali.

"Aneh, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Dan wajah itu seperti tak asing untukku."gumamnya pelan sembari tetap mengingat-ingat. Sayangnya, seberapapun ia mencoba ingatan itu tak bisa ia lacak sama sekali.

Gagal mengingat dan malah membuatnya pusing, Soo Yung menyerah. _'Perasaanku saja, mungkin.'_batinya lalu mulai melangkah menuju kelas kenalannya.

Disaat yang sama, di atap gedung lain sekolah itu, seorang pemuda bersurai sama seperti Shiro yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas atap hanya menyeringai tipis ketika suara batin senpai yang tadi bersama Shiro itu sampai ke telinganya.

"Bukan hanya perasaan, tapi memang benar adanya. Hanya saja yang kau temui bukan Shiro yang itu, tapi aku."ucap pemuda itu sembari turun dari pagar pembatas atap yang cukup tinggi. Mengagetkan seseorang yang hampir tertidur dengan suara gedebug (?) –ia turun dengan sangat tidak mulus- dan sukses membuat pemuda bermata biru itu kesal.

"Huaaaaa! Shiro!"seru pemuda itu kencang. Shiro terkejut dengan teriakan tadi karena setaunya, dari tadi tak ada orang yang masuk ke sini. Tempat ini sepi dan ia tidak membawa siapapun kawannya untuk 'menguntit' _plagiat_ satu itu. Tapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang berteriak, Shiro hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya sembari nyengir kuda.

_'Gawat…'_batinya agak ngeri melihat si pemuda berambut pirang itu pasang wajah super kesal padanya. Aduh… kalau begini, bisa dibantai dia.

Tapi, ketika melihat pemuda itu tertawa, Shiro malah jadi _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf membentakmu."ucapnya setengah tertawa. Shiro langsung pasang muka cemberut andalannya dan malah dibalas suara tawa yang lebih kencang lagi.

Dan keadaan seperti itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut jika saja cincin yang ada di kalung pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak bersinar dengan terangnnya.

Keduanya terkaget ketika cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan itu datang tiba-tiba dan menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Keduanya sama-sama terbelalak kaget. Astaga… yang tadi itu…

"Heh… sepertinya _Krisan Putih_ kita sedang berada di _Arz_ untuk pulang ke rumah."ucap si pemuda itu sembari melepas kalungnya dan memasang cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Shiro _tersenyum_.

"Anda benar sekali. Mari kita jemput dia,"pemuda itu ikut _tersenyum_, membuat _senyum_ Shiro semakin berkembang.

" Pangeran…"

* * *

"Aduh mataku…"Shiro mengucek matanya ketika debu buku yang ia tiup itu mengenai matanya. Keilt yang di belakangnya hanya tersenyum singkat sembari menutup buku tua yang di pegangnya.

"Makanya hati-hati."ucapnya sembari membenarkan jubah putihnya yang dari tadi terus-menerus jatuh ke bahunya (aku bingung menggambarkannya) setiap beberapa menit ia agak menunduk dan membaca bukunya.

Sedangkan Shiro melanjutkan untuk membersihkan buku itu dari debu dan mulai membukanya serta membaca halaman _random _untuk mencari sesuatu.

Yah… dia rela datang kemari, terburur-buru, meninggalkan _doujinshi yaoi_nya yang belum selesai dibaca beserta laptopnya yang belum dimatikan dan berkotor-kotor ria seperti ini tidak mungkin tidak ada alasannya.

Tapi, alasan tersebut sama sekali tidak jelas dan sungguh _absurd_.

Selama ia bangkit, baru kali ini Pangerannya itu menyuruhnya mencari sesuatu yang _random_ tanpa penjelasan panjang dan jelas. Baru satu kali ini. Dan ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing bukan main.

Soalnya, bagaimana mau mencari penjelasan tentang sesuatu hal, tapi kau tidak tau sama sekali tentang hal yang kau cari tersebut. Dan satu-satunya petunjuk adalah…

"'_Carilah sesuatu yang menarik hatimu dan kau akan tau apa maksudku_.' Cih, pangeran labil."

"Aku mendengar setiap desah nafasmu, Shiro."ucap Keilt membuat Shiro mati kutu di tempat dan langsung berpura-pura membuka salah satu buku yang belum ia bersihkan. Tapi, karena terlalu cepat, debu yang berada di buku tua itu berterbangan dan sukses membuat matanya kembali perih.

"Adu-duh… aduh…"peri berbaju serba kelabu itu langsung mundur dari tumpukan buku yang ia ambil tadi sambil mengucek matanya. Keilt yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca bukunya tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu sang peri tampan yang terus bergerak mundur.

Eh? Awas hati-hati Shiro. Kalau kau terus begitu nanti bisa –

_BRUK_

_BUGH_

"_AWW_!"seru Shiro sudah menabrak rak, lalu tertimpa buku super besar pula. Duh… pasti sakit, ya? Tapi, kejadian tadi malah mengundang tawa Keilt.

"Hehehe… kau itu benar-benar ceroboh. Persis adikmu."gumam Keilt sembari terkikik pelan dan mendekati Shiro yang sekarang sedang mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi kotor terkena debu buku besar yang sekarang terbuka pada bagian tertulis 'Peri Penjaga Bulan' yang barusan menimpa kepala peri penjaganya itu.

Eh? Peri Penjaga Bulan… ?

"!"

Dengan cepat Keilt menyambar buku itu dan menutupnya –tak sengaja- keras. Membuat debu buku itu langsung bertebaran kemana-mana. Membuat keduanya terbatuk-batuk.

"Duh Pangeran.. uhuk uhuk…"Shiro pun refleks mengibas-ibaskan tanganya agar debu yang cukup tebal itu menyingkir darinya.

"Maaf… uhuk uhuk…"_'Lebih baik kau terbatuk-batuk seperti ini dari pada sengatan listrik penuh kesedihan dan penderitaan yang menimpamu.'_

* * *

"Anda mau istirahat dulu, Yang Mulia?"tanya Suci ketika ia melihat Kirana yang sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan. Sekarang ini keduanya sudah sampai di _Morz_, desa kecil yang tepat berada di perbatasan antara kota _Dereza_ dan _Aga_. Desa kecil tempat sebuah bukit bernama _Arz_ berdiri sebagai latar belakang desa ini. Tempat yang mereka tuju.

Siapa yang sangka kalau mereka bisa sampai di desa ini hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari 6 jam. Buktinya, matahari masih tinggi di sana. Ternyata, berkat seekor anjing kecil yang begitu manis dan imut itu perjalanan mereka bisa secepat ini.

Yah… soalnya, ketika Suci mengangkat makhluk imut itu dan menunjukkannya pada Kirana ketika mereka sampai di pos ke 5, Kirana yang notabenya _agak gimana gitu_ dengan makhluk itu langsung menaiki kudanya dan kabur secepat mungkin dari tempat itu.

Dan untungnya, tindakan –yang menurut Suci- ceroboh itu –main kabur tapi tak tau jalan- membuat mereka menemukan jalan pintas untuk bisa sampai di pos akhir hanya dalam waktu satu jam dengan kuda yang berlari setengah jalan. Padahal, normalnya butuh waktu 4-5 jam untuk sampai pos ini. Dan itu berarti mereka menghemat waktu sampai 5 jam.

Wah… kenapa Suci tidak menyadari jalan itu sebelumnya, ya?

Walaupun bisa sampai dengan cepat, pada kenyataannya keduanya tetap lelah juga. Perjalanan 6 jam itu memang cukup melelahkan –terutama gara-gara kejar-kejaran tadi. Walaupun mereka berhenti di setiap pos yang mereka jumpai, tetap saja ada rasa lelah yang begitu menyiksa tubuh mereka.

Hei, bagaimanapun keduanya adalah wanita dan mereka tentu saja tak bisa menghindari kodrat mereka yang lebih mudah kelelahan dibandingkan para kaum pria.

"Yeah, aku lelah. Ayo istirahat sembari makan siang."jawab Kirana sembari menuruni kuda putihnya dan menuntunya ke kedai terdekat. Suci pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Keduannya pun memasuki kedai kecil itu. Lalu memesan makanan. Saat itu, hampir saja penyamaran mereka –mereka menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa yang sedang dalam perjalanan- hampir terbongkar oleh si pelayan kedai itu. Untungnya, Suci bisa mengatasinya dan mereka pun bernafas lega.

"Ini makanan kalian, silahkan dinikmati dan maaf untuk yang tadi."ucap pelayan itu sembari menghidangkan masakan khas desa itu. Kirana hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa. Banyak orang yang sering menduga begitu. Terima kasih."ujar Kirana dengan nada –yang ia bingung kenapa bisa keluar- lembut. Pelayan itu pun balas tersenyum sebelum pamit untuk kembali ke dapur.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, keduanya pun mulai menyantap makan siang mereka dalam diam. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kirana bisa makan dengan sangat rapih tanpa komentar apapun. Padahal, sebelum ia ke sini, bahkan walau hanya kurang garam sedikit saja, Kirana langsung protes tak keruan.

Ketika keduanya selesai makan. Kirana memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa kecil yang cukup menarik ini. Suci hendak menemaninya, tapi Kirana ingin sendiri saja, karena ia tau kalau peri itu lelah, lebih lelah darinya.

"Ini perintah, Suci. Istirahatlah."ucapan Kirana kali ini adalah final dan Suci sudah tak bisa menawar lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk patuh dan mencari tempat istirahat sementara.

Kirana pun tersenyum melihat Suci yang perlahan mulai menuntun Forz, kuda putih agak kebiruannya serta Qax, kuda putih milik Kirana dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi, belum pergi jauh, Suci sudah berbalik lagi.

"1 jam lagi, bertemu di sini. Tidak lebih."Kirana mendengus pelan, dan mengangguk setuju. Sucipun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari tempat istirahat yang sekiranya nyaman untuknya, Qax dan Forz.

Kirana mulai mengelilingi desa kecil itu setelah Suci sudah hilang dari pandanganya. Dijelajahinya setiap sudut desa itu dan membeli beberapa jajanan menarik hati –dan tentu saja enak. Ia pun sempat mencoba permainan tradisional daerah sana yang malah mengingatkkannya pada mainannya ketika ia kecil.

Dan sekarang ia terduduk di bawah pohon besar yang cukup dekat dengan kedai tempatnya tadi makan siang dengan Suci. Ia lelah mengelilingi desa yang walaupun di sebut kecil, ternyata cukup luas dan menarik sekali. Bahkan di sampingnya ada beberapa bungkusan kue dan aksesoris cantik untuk Suci nanti.

Berhubung waktu yang tersisa masih sekitar 5 menit lagi –kirana membaca arah bayangan matahari yang tadi diajarkan Suci di jalan- ia pun bangkit dari istirahanya dan merenggangkant tubuhnya yang tambah lelah. Ah… masa' bodo. Habis ini 'kan dia pulang.

Ketika ia meregangkan tubuhnya, tampak siluet seseorang berambut keperakan diterpa cahaya matahari tengah menoleh kesana-kemari tampak mencari sesuatu. Eh? Sepertinya Kirana tak asing dengan orang itu.

_Bugh_

"_Ugh_…"

Kenapa semuanya jadi hitam tiba-tiba, ya?

.

.

.

"Aduh, Yang mulia, Anda di mana?"tanya Suci entah pada siapa. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di kursi panjang dekat kedai tempat mereka janjian. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu, Kirana tak kunjung datang. Membuatnya setengah menyesal setengah khawatir.

Menyesal? Tentu saja. Ia menyesal karena ia lupa kalau Sevriana terdahulu itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Sevriana yang sekarang. Dua-duanya suka lupa waktu kalau sudah asyik dengan sesuatu. Heeeeem…

"Suci?"

Peri cantik yang menyamar sebagai orang biasa itu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika seorang pemuda tegap dengan jubah putih dan berbaju coklat dengan rambutnya yang agak putih bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari berdiri dengan senyum tipis di hadapannya. A… astaga…

"Pangeran… Keilt?"ucap Suci agak ragu dengan apa yang ia sebutkan tadi. Pasalnya, sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di danau _Hyan_. Bukan karena ia di segel –setelah ia di segel, waktu Symponia berhenti- tapi, karena setelah itu pangeran yang cukup dekat dengannya ini hilang tanpa jejak.

Pangeran itu menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya ia tadi juga menebak-nebak siapa peri cantik itu. Sedangkan Suci langsung bangkit dan memberi hormat pada Pangeran negri _Adya_ itu.

"Ah… senang betemu deng –"

_WUSHHHH_

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang sekali. Awan gelap langsung menutupi langit yang tadinya sangat cerah itu. Guntur saling bersahutan dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun membasahi desa kecil itu.

Keilt menatap ke langit, hujan ini sungguh terasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hujan ini. Dan sepertinya Suci juga berfikir demikian. Buktinya ia sama sekali tak berajak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan benar saja apa yang mereka duga. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah pusaran angin tiba-tiba berada di depan mereka. Ketika pusaran angin itu menghilang, munculah sesosok pemuda bertopeng dengan aura melodi kejahatan yang sukses mebuat Suci hampir muntah. Ini… melodi kemunafikan.

Sementara itu, Keilt mengerutkan alisnya dan meneliti pemuda yang memiliki aura yang tak asing untuk dirinya. Sedangkan si Pemuda hanya memasang seringainya.

'_Ceh… ternyata dia.'_batin Keilt sembari memutar bola matanya.

Sedangkan di depan Keilt berdiri Zyuan –seorang Pangeran sekaligus penyihir- dengan pakaian khas penyihir setaraf dirinya –jubah hitam dengan tudung serta topeng yang menutupi matanya. Seringainya bertambah besar ketika dilihatnya Suci hanya seorang diri. _'Bagus, aku akan memberimu hadiah setelah ini, Shiro…'_

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Zyuan, Keilt pun lantas meraih gagang pedangnya, hanya meraih. Ia tidak berniat mencabut pedang kebanggaanya itu sebelum si penyihir yang membuatnya '_seperti ini'_ berbuat hal yang _tidak baik._

"Eits… santai saudaraku. Aku ke sini dengan damai. Tak ada maksud apapun."ucap Zyuan menyadari gerakan meraih gagang pedang Keilt. Seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya. Seolah kata-katanya tadi hanyalah sekedar lelucon belaka.

Dan sepertinya itulah yang di artikan oleh Suci yang langsung bereaksi membentuk pedang _Rezz_, pedang es yang disebut-sebut telah berhasil membunuh peri penjaga Demoina dalam perang peri di danau _Hyan_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan kau **sentuh **Yang Muliaku **seujung rambut pun**."ucapnya dengan nada datar tapi begitu menusuk sembari mengacungkan_ Rezz_ yang teraliri listrik itu tepat di depan wajah Zyuan yang langsung angkat tangan dan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"A-aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku ke sini dengan damai."ucapnya sembari perlahan mencabut pedangnya dengan _tangan ketiganya_. Suci mengerutkan kening, iapun semakin memajukan pedangnya sampai menyentuh tenggorokan Zyuan.

"A-aku serius. Turunkan pedangmu."ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat untuk meyakinkan Suci yang tampaknya sudah mulai goyah. Dan saat itulah ia cabut pedangnya dan sukses menerbangkan _Rezz _dari tangan Suci yang lengah. Secepat kilat ia menerjang ke arah Suci yang tanpa pertahanan.

_PRANG_

_Krak_

_PYAAAAR_

Hancur sudah salah satu pedang kebanggaan Zyuan hanya dengan sekali ayunan pedang _Xelo_ dari seorang Keilt. Membuat Zyuan mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghancurkan pedangku setiap kali kita bertemu? Stok pedangku hampir habis karenamu nih…"keluh Zyuan sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang panas. Cih… dia lupa kalau _Xelo _itu _Pedang Empat Elemen._

"Maaf kalau begitu. Dan untukmu Suci, segera pergi dari sini."perintah Keilt sembari tetap memasang kuda-kuda dan pedangnya siaga.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia?"tanyanya ragu dan ketakutan. Astaga, ia lupa kalau sejak tadi Yang Mulianya tidak ada bersamanya.

Keilt menoleh ke arah Suci, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Dia dengan Shiro. Ja –"

"Shiromu atau Shiroku?"potong Zyuan membuat Keilt kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Pangeran negri _Guan_ itu. Lalu menyeringai seram.

"Shiromu tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Sevriana."ucap Keilt dengan nada yakin dan datar yang sungguh menusuk. Membuat Zyuan mendecih pelan. Lalu entah dari mana, sebuah pedang hitam sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Membuat Keilt _senang_ sekaligus terkaget.

"Kau sudah dengar perintahku, kan Suci? Sekarang laksanakan tanpa ada tapi-tapian lagi."dengan ragu Suci menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

Setelah memastikan jejak aura Suci sudah benar-benar tak ada di desa ini, Keilt kembali berkonsentrasi pada Zyuan yang nampaknya sedang geram sekali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang begitu tuduk padamu?"gumamnya entah pada siapa. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang sempurna ini yang malah di singkirkan?"digenggamnya erat pedang hitam bernama _Dark Nebula_ itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAAAA?!"

Saat itu juga Zyuan menerjang cepat ke arah Keilt yang dengan mudanhnya menahan serangan _Dark Nebula _dan mendorong kencang Zyuan sampai Pangeran negri sihir itu melesat mundur beberapa meter.

'_Cih…'_

* * *

"_Ugh…_"perlahan Kirana membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap sebentar berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Dan saat ia sudah bisa menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sekitar, yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah Shiro yang tampak gelisah ketakutan.

"Shiro…?"

"Ah.. Yang Mulia. Syukurlah anda sudah sadar. Kufikir anda akan lama pingsannya dan aku akan segera kehilangan nyawaku."ucap Shiro entah pada siapa. Kirana sendiri sedang terpaku pada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Shiro… kau ada 2, ya?"Shiro tersentak kaget ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Kirana. "Kok bisa tau?"

"Kau sendiri yang menjawabnya. Tadi, aku asal tebak saja."jawab Kirana sembari mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Sedangkan Shiro menepuk dahinya dan mengutuk diri betapa bodohnya dia.

Lalu keduanya terdiam…

"_Errr_… tolong, kalau anda bertemu dengan _aku yang satu lagi_. Jangan pernah percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan."ucap.. emm lebih tepatnya gumam Shiro yang untungnya bisa didengar Kirana. Membuat gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan percaya. Kalau soal kenapanya, aku malas menjelaskannya. _So_, biarkan waktu atau _belahan jiwamu_ yang menjawabnya. _Deal_?"Kirana _sweatdrop_ dengan perkataan Shiro barusan. Bagimana ya… ekspresi peri ini saat mengatakannya sangat… _maksa_.

"_Engg_… baiklah. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk membedakan antara dirimu dengan _kau yang satu lagi_ itu?"tanya Kirana setelah sembuh dari _sweatdropnya_.

Ditanya begitu, Shiro malah terdiam. Kok dia malah jadi bingun ya? Padahal dia sendiri merasa begitu berbeda dengan _si plagiat_ itu! Tapi, kalau cuma perasaannya saja, itu tidak cukup. Masalahnya, dia dan _si plagiat_ itu memang tak ada perbedaan sama sekali dari _look_ ataupun sifat mereka.

'_Duh… kalau begini terpaksa aku harus menggunakan cara itu.'_batinnya lalu mulai menulis di atas tanah. Kirana menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika peri tampan itu menuliskan huruf-huruf asing yang anehnya dapat ia baca dengan baik.

"_Ketika bulan… me-nge-tahui hal yang sesungguhnya dari matahari. Maka di hari itulah, Peri Penjaga Bulan akan menutup… se-galanya."_

_BZZZZT_

"Eh? Shiro kau kenapa?"Kirana terkaget ketika sengatan listrik yang cukup hebat menerpa Shiro yang sekarang terengah-engah. Ada apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"U-ucapkhaan kalimat ithu ketika kau merasha ada yang tidak beres dengankhu. Haa… kalau tidak terjadi apa-apha berarthi ithu bukan akhu…"jelas Shiro sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali seperti semula. Kirana menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kalau ini yang terjadi padamu, lebih baik aku –"

"Dengar, Yang Mulia, kaliamat tadi hanya perlu anda ucapkan ketika bertemu _denganku yang aneh_. Walaupun sebenarnya anda bisa melihat dari tanda di leher (menunjukkan tanda kutukan dileher sebelah kanannya). Tapi, kalau dia memilikinya, anda harus mengucapkan mantra ini. Saya mohon, Yang Mulia."melihat Shiro yang tiba-tiba seperti berubah menjadi orang lain, yang mampu Kirana lakukan hanya menurut dan mengangguk pelan. Walaupun dalam hatinya, ia tidak setuju sama sekali dengan cara ini. Memangnya tidak ada cara lain untuk membedakan keduanya tanpa menyakiti Shiro yang asli?

Lalu keheningan kembali menyapa mereka. Hanya desah nafas Shiro yang masih tidak beraturan yang terdengar dari keheningan keduanya.

_Sreeek Sreek_

Suara itu terdengar oleh Shiro –Kirana sama sekali tidak mendengarnya- ketika nafasnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Langsung ia menyambar tangan kanan Kirana dan mengela nafas.

"Haah… sudah aku duga kalau Suci akan merubah cincinnya menjadi gelang. Tapi tak apalah."gumam Shiro lalu menggenggam erat gelang itu, membuat Kirana merasa tidak nyaman.

"Shiro… apa yang kau lakuk –"

"_Kirana, return_!"

"Eh apa?"

Dan seketika itu juga Kirana lenyap dari hadapannya. Membuat Shiro menghela nafas. _'Syukurlah. Semoga anda dengan segera dapat menyadari siapa belahan jiwa anda.'_ Batinya sebelum kemudian bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya dan menutup mata sembari memegangi dadanya yang terus berdebar kencang sejak mantra itu terucap.

'_Secra… ternyata kau masih salah paham dan belum memaafkan aku, ya?'_

Sementara itu…

'_Cih… sial!'_batin _Shiro_ ketika Kirana tiba-tiba lenyap. _'Sialan benar plagiat itu. Apa lagi yang ia bicarakan pada Yang Mulia?'_batinya sebelum kemudian tercekat dengan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan.

'_Aura ini… Pangeran!'_dan iapun hilang dari sana tanpa melihat Shiro yang melemah dan pingsan di sana.

* * *

"Jangan kau tanya padaku. Aku sama sekali tak tau apapun soal itu."ujar Keilt sembari menggenggam _Xelos_ yang membesar dengan dua tangannya. "Ku mohon, berhenti menyalahkan aku, Kakak."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!"sekuat tenaga, Zyuan menyerang Keilt yang setengah kesulitan dengan _Xelo _yang mulai _mengamuk_ dan hampir kehilangan kendali dari pedang itu. '_Sial…_' batinya ketika ia menahan serangan Kakaknya itu. Perlahan, ia terdorong oleh serangan Zyuan.

"_Jangan salahkan keadaan ini, Kakak…_"lantunan melodi mulai keluar dari Keilt yang perlahan mulai _kehilangan_ kendali dirinya sendiri dan _Xelo_. Zyuan mendecih pelan.

"_Semua adalah keterbatasanku saja._"Zyuan kembali terlempar beberapa meter dan membuatnya terbentur sebuah pohon besar. Untungnya, Zyuan masih bisa mempertahankan diri.

Tapi sungguh sayang, Keilt sudah mulai dikuasai _orang lain._

"_Tak mampu…_"satu tebasan berhasil di tepis Zyuan, tapi tidak dengan tebasan berikutnya. Mata Keilt mulai berubah kehijauan.

"_Menjadi yang kau mau._"satu tebasan mengenai jubah Zyuan, membuatnya terkoyak dan lengan kanannya terluka.

"_Aku mencobaa…_"untuk yang ini, satu tendangan berhasil membuat Zyuan terpental jauh dan cahaya putih mulai mengelilingi Keilt.

"_Dan aku tak mampu…_"cahaya putih itu seolah meledak dan mengembalikan desa itu ke keadaan semula. Langit cerah, cahaya matahari mulai menyinari tubuh Keilt yang mulai mengoarkan aura kebiruan.

Semetara itu Zyuan mulai bangkit perlahan. Luka yang ada di tangannya membuatnya nyeri sekali. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan saat itu juga ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Beruntungnya, _Shiro miliknya_ datang dan menyanggah tubuh yang lemas itu.

"Kami akan membalasnya. Lihat dan rasakan."ucap peri yang bagaikan cermin dari Shiro itu sebelum kemudian hilang ditelan cahaya.

"Akan aku tunggu…"gumam Keilt sembari menghela nafasnya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam pedangnya. Lalu menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, mencoba menenangkan dan _mengendalikan_ dirinya.

"_Yang Mulia_?"sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memasuki batinnya.

"Ya? Bagaimana, Shiro?"

"_Yang Mulia Ratu sudah kembali… dengan selamat…_"Keilt tersenyum singkat sebelum hilang dari sana.

To Be Continue

A/N

Yeah… akhirnya selesai! And lagu kali ini adalah lagu milik Krispatih yang aku gak tau sama sekali judulnya apa #plak.

Lama banget ya? Maaf, tugas lagi menumpuk nih. Baru balik dari rumah sakit, eh… tugas bejibun udah menanti dengan setia di rumah. Fic ini jadi terlantar deh. Maaf, ya? #bow 90 derajat.

Nah… kali ini ada tokoh baru yang muncul. Zyuan, Keilt, dan Shiro kedua. Kira-kira siapa ya mereka? Ada yang bisa nebak?

Oke deh… mari balas riview

Skyesphantom : TFR, Yes I can say it now ^_^. Maaf updetnya lama. Oh ya, sudah baca ini masih yakin pangerannya Kiku?

AishIzawa Genk (PM) : TFR, hehehe… aku gitu bisa nebak. Yakin nih pangerannya Kiku? Bisa aja loh aku berubah pikiran dan ganti pair. Aku kan labil #kok bangga?#dihajar warga. Request mu sudah tak munculin (nunjuk Shiro kedua). Kalau soal lagu _itu_ #ikut-ikut dirimu menyebut lagu Gomen ne summer# aku angkat tangan deh. Pusing tau! Hehehe… see you soon in Lombok! Tungguin loh!

Mina Miyaguchi: TFR. Njaluk pangapura yen aku bikin koe mumet (maaf kalau saya bikin pusing) #situ orang Jawa ya?#sok tempe#dilemparin teflón. Aduh… jangan berantem dengan kepribadian anda yang lain dong. Ikut-ikut saya aja #plak.

Lagu Noahnya di tampun dulu ya. Cari momentnya dulu. Maaf updetnya lama dan Pangerannya masih saya umpetin dibawah kolong tempat tidur saya #Dihajar pangeran.

5urprise Zurprise: TFR. Loh? Ini review chap 1 ya? Gak apa-apa deh.

Hehehe sama-sama… habisnya saya seneng banget sama Nesia-tan, ngingetin saya sama Yanda saya yang kira-kira sifatnya sama seperti OC! Indonesia ini. Cuma versi cowoknya.

Star-BeningluvArthur: TFR. Sama-sama, saya malah yang harus berterima kasih. Kenapa saya gak kepikiran sampai sana, ya? #pundung di pojokkan.

Yosh… and just like usual, thanks for, Kaa-san, Yanda, Crisan (AishIzawa Genk), Ann, Tary, Ayu and for you all readers. See you soon!

RnR pliese?


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ugh_…"ketika aku perlahan membuka mata, rasa pening di kepala langsung menyergapku. _Ukh…_ tadi itu benar-benar perjalanan pulang yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Dasar Shiro, apa dia tidak bisa mengirimku pulang dengan lebih nyama? _Tsk!_

Perlahan aku mulai bangkit untuk duduk dan menyandarkan punggungku di headboard ranjangku. _Ugh…_ pening di kepalaku masih terasa dan sama sekali tidak nyaman. Lain kali, aku pulang sendiri saja deh.

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan ini._ Ah…_ ini kamarku. Jauh berbeda dengan kamarku yang ada di Symponia. _Oh yeah…_ aku 'kan Ratu di sana, sedangkan di sini aku hanya seorang murid. Walaupun statusku bukan murid biasa.

_Haah… _bicara soal symponia, aku jadi terpikirkan Suci. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia sudah kembali ke kerajaan dengan selamat? _Ugh…_ atau jangan-jangan ia sedang berkeliling Morz mencariku, mengingat aku pulang tanpa 'pamit' sama sekali dengan peri penjaganku itu.

_Hem… _semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi. Kasihan Suci, semalaman ia tidak beristirahat demi mempersiapkan perjalanan kami menuju _Morz_ –tepatnya ke _Arz_. Berdoa saja, semoga Shiro memberi tahu Suci.

Aku pun terdiam, lalu menatap gelang berwarna _sky blue _berbahan pecahan dari _Qyube_ yang diantar Shiro itu. _Haah…_ dengan ini, aku akan memulai mencari Pangeran Belahan Jiwaku yang sepertinya aku tau siapa.

Dan kalau yang aku prediksikan itu benar, aku akan segera menyuruh Arthur untuk mengutuk pemuda itu atau mengubah takdir sekalian.

Hahaha… imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi untuk remaja seumuranku.

'_Awas saja kalau kau sampai bereaksi dengannya. Akan langsung kubuang kau jauh-jauh atau kutenggelamkan di danau sekalian.'_batinku masih menatap gelang itu.

_Tok tok tok_

Aku menolehkan kepala pada pintu yang baru saja di ketuk tadi. "Masuk saja, tidak di kunci."ucapku dan beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang berjepit seperti salib –yang ia sebut sebagai _Nordic cross_- muncul dari balik pintu.

"Makan malam sudah siap."ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar datar dan lelah. Aku lantas membelalakan mata tak percaya.

Astaga, ternyata waktu dunia nyata ini baru berjalan tak lebih dari satu jam –sepertinya. Padahal, sudah hampir satu hari penuh aku berada di Symponia._ Wah… _sepertinya benar apa kata Suci, waktu dunia ini dengan Symponia benar-benar jauh berbeda.

"Ran, kau menunggu apa? Ayo keluar dan makan. Jangan lupa ganti bajumu dulu."kata –baca: setengah perintah- Lucas sembari menunjuk _short dress_ ungu polos yang aku gunakan.

"Aku bingung, bisa-bisanya kau tidur dengan _dress_ dan masih menggunakan sepatu seperti itu."lanjut Lucas sembari menutup kembali pintu kamarku. Meninggalkanku yang terpaku bingung.

Eh? Sejak kapan aku menggunakan _dress_ ini. Lagi pula aku tidak ingat kalau ia punya _dress_ seperti ini. _Dress _ini lebih mirip dengan gaun yang aku gunakan di Symponia. Dan seingatku, waktu aku pergi ke Symponia, aku 'kan menggunakan _dress_ batik kesayanganku.

Duh… jangan-jangan, apa yang aku pakai saat pergi maupun kembali dari Symponia akan terus terpakai dan mungkin hanya berbeda modelnya saja. Lantas, bagaimana nasib _dress_ batik kesayanganku?

Mendesah pasrah, aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Segera kulepas sepatu heels ungu itu lalu membuka lemari baju. Kuambil kaus _t-shirt_ putih bersama dengan celana bahan ¾ yang juga berwara putih dan langsung berganti baju. Tidak nyaman juga memakai _dress_ yang warnyanya –menurutku- _ngejreng_ seperti ini.

Setelah berganti baju, akupun segera keluar dari kamar. Suasana sepi langsung menyapaku. Eh? Kemana yang lainnya?

"Classie, yang lainnya mana?"tanyaku pada Lucas yang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan kecil yang ada di kamar asramah kami.

"Lovi di'culik' Antonio, mungkin baru pulang nanti agak malam. Kalau Arslan…"dia berhenti sebentar membuatku menaikan sebelah alis penasaran.

"Arslan?"tanyaku menuntut kelanjutan perkataannya tadi.

"Dia mengantar Francis-_senpai_ ke bandara."lanjutnya seraya mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatir dariku. Aku membelalakan mata. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Kau serius, Classie? Maksudku, Arslan benar-benar mengantar Francis-_senpai_ pulang?"tanyaku memastikan. _Yeah…_ terakhir kali dia mengantar Francis pulang, seharian ia jadi galau nan _alay_ seperti abang-abangku. Dan yang paling parah, dia tidak mau makan dan murung terus.

Kadang aku bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Arthur yang satu itu. Masalahnya, dia dan Francis-_senpai_ tidak ada 'hubungan' sama sekali selain sahabat kecil saja. Awalnya aku fikir mungkin karena sudah bersama sejak kecil mereka jadi terikat satu sama lain.

Sayangnya, setelah beberapa kali aku perhatikan baik-baik, aku jadi menyadari ada hal lain yang mereka sembunyikan dariku dan yang lain. Dugaan itu semakin kuat ketika aku melihat reaksi 'berlebihan' dari Arthur saat aku tanya apa dia dan Francis-_senpai_ itu memiliki hubungan lebih dari kawan.

Kalau ditanya reaksi apa itu, akan aku jawab. Mukanya langsung merona padam dan marah-marah tidak jelas padaku. Mungkin untuk orang lain, Arthur yang dalam mode marah-marah itu biasa, tapi buatku, kemarahannya itu agak aneh. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Ayolah, kapan sih kau melihat dia marah-marah –dengan agak terbata-bata- sambil merona hebat? Kalau bisa, mungkin itu sudah masuk rekor sekolah kali. Oke, yang terakhir itu agak berlebihan.

Nah, dari sana aku mulai takut. Oh ayolah, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak tau kalau sang ketua OSIS inti itu memiliki kekasih. Tak perlu aku beri tau 'kan siapa dia? Pasti kalian sudah banyak yang tau.

Oh oke, sepertinya ada yang tidak tau juga. Yah siapa lagi kekasih dari si penggila teh sejati selain Alfred F. Jones. Aku takut kalau keduanya benar-benar menjalani cinta terlarang –_jyah_ bahasaku- ketahuan sama Alfred. Duh bisa perang dunia nih.

"Yah begitulah. Semoga saja dia gak galau setelah ini. Ujian sudah dekat soalnya."jawab Lucas sembari menggantungkan celemek putih di dinding dapur kecil yang menyatu dengan ruang makan.

"Semoga saja."gumamku pelan sembari duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan itu.

The Symponia

Disclamer

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Symponia, Kingdom of Music © Bundaku

This fic in mine

Warning : AU,Typo(s), saya tak yakin bisa tidak membuat beberapa chara tidak OOC, OC, crack pairing, Uke's gender bender, crack family dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya.

Rate: T dan akan berubah sewaktu-waktu (yang saya sendiri tak tau kapan)

Genre: Romance/adventure/fantasy/Drama

The Symponia

Chapter 4

Finding The Qyube's Prince

Part one

Lost

"_Ukh… uhuk uhuk uhuk…_"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shiro?"tanya Ivan sembari memegangi tubuh peri tampan itu yang hampir saja mencium lantai marmer dingin. Shiro mengangguk pelan sembari menegakkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga.

Ivan menghela nafas pelan lalu mendudukkan Shiro di tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah itu, Ivan mengambil gelas berisi air di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur itu dan memberikannya pada Shiro yang tampak pucat sekali.

Menggumamkan terima kasih, Shiro pun menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Ivan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini, benar-benar. Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan pernah kau mengunakan mantra itu untuk membedakan dirimu dan 'bayangan'mu. Bisa-bisa kalau _dia_ bangun, kau di marahinya habis-habisan."ucap Ivan sembari menatap ke arah pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur lainnya. Rambutnya yang putih bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela yang tak bergorden di sampingnya.

Raut wajah Ivan pun seketika berubah sendu.

Sementara itu, Shiro sendiri sudah hampir meneteskan air matanya. Matanya yang kebiruan sudah berkaca-kaca. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga pemuda itu dengan baik. Membiarkannya dikuasai _Xelo_ dan kehabisan tenaganya.

'_Ck, kalau saja aku jauh lebih kuat.'_batinnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ya, dia memang harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena bertindak melanggar perintah dan membiarkan pemuda itu terbaring kehabisan tenaga.

Tak kuat menatap putranya yang terbaring seperti itu, akhirnya Ivan pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri tempat tidur putranya itu. Dielusnya pipi sang putra yang dingin, lalu perlahan menutup mata dan mengalirkan energy padanya. Tepatnya mengisi energy pada batu Kristal segi delapan sepanjang kurang lebih 8 itu.

Karena… Kristal ini adalah sebagian hidup dari putranya ini.

"Bangun, Zelos, bangunlah."gumamnya pelan tetap menyalurkan energinya. Perlahan setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sayangnya, Kristal biru cantik itu sudah terlanjur redup dan akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan sinar kehidupannya lagi.

Pagi ini sepertinya Kirana merasa beruntung sekali. Mari lupakan bahwa hari ini ia harus menggantikan Lovino yang habis 'dibantai' dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali untuk membuat sarapan.

Coba tebak, hari ini Arthur baik-baik saja loh! Dia gak berubah OOC seperti biasanya kalau Francis pulang ke Perancis. Yah walaupun tampak murung, tapi hanya itu saja kok. Dia tidak tiba-tiba muterin lagu galau keras-keras atau tiba-tiba nulis status fb atau twitter yang isinya galau nan _alay_.

_Fiuh…_ ketiganya benar-benar merasa beruntung dan lega sekali tidak harus menghadapi Arthur versi paling OOC.

Sekarang ini, Kirana sedang berjalan menuju lantai 3 gedung utama. Kalau ditanya sedang apa, ia ditugaskan oleh Lucas untuk menyampaikan surat izin Lovino ke kelasnya dan surat izin Lucas ke kelasnya sendiri.

Tunggu, kalau Lovino tidak masuk karena habis dibantai, Lucas sendiri tidak masuk karena apa?

Jawabannya _simple _aja, Lucas tidak tega meninggalkan Lovino yang sedang sengsara sendirian.

_Yah…_ sebenarnya mereka bertiga tak ada yang mau meninggalkan Lovino sendirian. Cuma, berhubung Arthur ada ulangan dan Kirana sendiri harus mencari si pangeran yang-sepertinya-ia-tau itu, –tapi ia tidak bilang hal itu- jadi Lucas yang menjaganya.

Lucas sendiri juga memang lebih baik tidak masuk sekolah. Pasalnya, kemarin ia terpeleset di kamar mandi yang menyebabkan kakinya terkilir ringan. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk izin juga, sekalian jagain Lovino.

Nah, berhubung Kirana sedang cukup senang –oh ayolah, bebas dari Arthur yang super OOC itu sangat menyenangkan-, ia pun dengan senang hati menjalankan tugas jadi tukang pos dadakan itu, karena Arthur ada rapat pagi.

_Ah…_ tapi, sepertinya ia lupa akan sesuatu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Nah itu tuh yang dilupakan Kirana.

Menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara, (ckress… tringg) Kirana langsung cemberut menatap seseorang itu. Duh… kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau kelas Lovino itu satu lantai dengan kelasnya si nenek lampir sih?

_Tsk_! Dia memang suka lupaan kalau sedang senang.

"Aku hanya di suruh mengantar surat izin. Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh, kah?"tanya Kirana dengan nada cukup ketus. Mei-mei menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Surat izin? Surat izin siapa?"tanyanya ingin tau. Kirana menyeringai sedikit lalu segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Buat apa aku beri tau? Kepo banget deh!"ucapnya seraya terus berjalan menuju kelas Lovino yang tidak jauh lagi.

Sementara itu, pertigaan kemarahan muncul di kening si gadis Taiwan. Enak saja anak itu main mengatainya kepo. Tidak ada yang boleh mengatainya kepo! Ck, dia harus membalas dendam.

Eh tunggu, apa itu? Yang bersinar cantik itu!

Mei pun berjongkok dan mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata kalung berbandul sebuah gelang berwarna _sky blue_ yang sangat cantik ketika bersinar di bahwah cahaya matahari. Membuat Mei langsung terpesona pada benda itu.

Tapi milik siapa ini?

Sebentar….

_Ketika Kirana menolehkan kepalanya._

_Ckress_

_Tring_

O~oh…

Aha!Berhubung benda ini cantik sekali –apalagi ketika bersinar- dan dia ingin balas dendam pada gadis itu gadis itu, Mei pun segera memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

'_Rasakan itu!__ Hihihi… lumayan juga sih, benda ini bersinar cantik.__'_batinnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan santai tanpa perlu takut ketahuan.

* * *

Heh… tidak tau dia kalau ada orang lain yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya

Arthur menatap keluar jendela dengan sangat bosan. Ck, kenapa gurunya belum datang juga sih? Pokoknya kalau sampai itu guru tidak masuk ke kelas hari ini, dia akan protes keras. Enak saja guru baru sudah bertingkah seperti itu.

Hujan terus saja membasahi sekolah sejak bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi tadi. Lalu ditatapnya bangku kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Tempat di mana kawan kecilnya itu selalu duduk.

Biasanya kalau sedang jam kosong seperti ini, pemuda itu akan mengajaknya ngobrol, menjahilinya atau menggodanya dengan gombalannya yang sepertinya tidak pernah ada habisnya dan tentu saja selalu berhasil membuat wajahnya merona hebat.

'_Frog, kau sedang apa? Sudah sarapan? Ah… kau pasti sekarang sedang ada di kantor dengan setumpuk tugas yang harus kau selesaikan.'_batinnya –tanpa sadar sepertinya- sebari terus menatap bangku kosong itu seolah ada seseorang di sana. Membuat raut wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah sedih.

"_Jangan sedih, mon petit lapin. Hanya 3 hari kok. Setelahnya aku langsung pulang."_

Arthur menundukkan wajahnya lalu menatap cincin berwarna perak yang berhiaskan batu emerald melingkar di jarinya. Dia agak tersenyum melihat cincin cantik itu.

Cincin ini, cincin ini selalu mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan si pemuda asal Perancis itu.

_Flash back_

"Al! Al tunggu aku! AAAAALLL!"

"Hahaha… ayo kejar aku! Kejar aku!"

"Al ayolah, aku sulit bergerak dengan _dress_ ini!"

"Siapa suruh pakai _dress_ renda-renda seperti itu! Gak _HERO_ banget deh!"setelah menyerukan hal itu, anak kecil yang di panggil Al itupun melanjutkan larinya, meninggalkan anak kecil lain yang tampak risih dan tidak nyaman dengan baju berwarna mencolok itu.

Merenggut sebal, anak kecil dengan alis tebal itu mendudukkan diri di atas rumput sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada. "Sudah ah, aku capek!"ucapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sayang, Al sepertinya tidak menggubrisi dan terus saja berlari. Membuat si anak kecil – ah kita panggil saja Arthur, makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bermain, kedua wanita yang sepertinya ibu dari keduanya terkikik pelan.

"Kau ini yang aneh-aneh saja. Lihat anakmu itu, kau pakaikan dia _dress_ seperti itu. Sudah tau kalau Alfred itu tidak bisa diam kalau ada Arthur dan begitu pula sebaiknya."ucap wanita yang berambut _dirty blond_, ibunda Alfred.

Sedangkan ibunda dari Arthur sendiri hanya menatap –terlihat- kosong pada anaknya yang masih duduk di padang rumput yang luas itu. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia manis dengan baju seperti itu. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya menggunakan gaun seperti itu, dia masih sangat kecil sekali."gumam ibunda Arthur, membuat ibunda Alfred menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"tanya ibunda Alfred. Sayang, ibunda Arthur diam tak menjawab.

Sementara itu, Arthur masih duduk di sana. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama tentunya. Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Membuatnya menoleh.

"Hai, sedang apa kau? Tidak baik kalau kau duduk di atas rumput seperti itu, nanti dressmu kotor loh."ucap anak itu membuat Arthur menaikan sebelah alisnya yang tebal. Ia tidak mengenal anak ini, tapi berani sekali ia menegur dan berkata seperti itu padanya. Lagi pula bagaimana anak itu masuk ke sini?

Sedangkan anak berambut _sand blond_ cukup panjang itu tetap berdiri di sana. Dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Arthur sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini? Ini halaman pribadi, _bloody wanker._"lanjut Arthur sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tau itu. Aku masuk ke sini karena aku di ajak ibuku. Oh ya, kalau aku boleh tebak, kau pasti Ge- hmph!"Arthur buru-buru membekap mulut anak itu sebelum nama pembawa sial itu terucap dari bibir si anak kecil yang bahkan ia tidak tau siapa dia.

Tunggu, kalau begitu, bagaimana dia bisa tau nama itu?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya Arthur penuh selidik sembari perlahan menjauh dari si anak kecil yang kalau di lihat-lihat tampan juga itu. Si anak kecil itu tersenyum.

"Aku Francis Bonnefoy. Aku tau segalanya tentangmu. Jadi…"si anak kecil itu merogoh kantung celanannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak berukiran yang sangat indah dan bertahtahkan batu emerald yang di jadikan bandul pada sebuah kalung. Membuat Arthur terpana melihatnnya.

Francis mendekat kea rah Arthur lalu memakaikannya kalung itu di leher Arthur sembari berkata, "Kau harus mau jadi 'istriku' kelak, _mon petit lapin._"

Dan sukses membuat Arthur membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah super merona.

_End of flash back_

Memang itu kenangan yang –untuknya- sangat menyebalkan dan terkensan sangat memaksa serta penuh 'ancaman'. Tapi sejak hari itu, Arthur memiliki tempat mengadu dan menjadi 'dirinya sendiri'.

_Yah…_ dididik sejak kecil untuk tidak menjadi 'dirimu sendiri' itu membuat tekanan batin tersendiri untuk Arthur. Sebelum ia bertemu Francis, ia benar-benar tertekan lahir batin.

Selain itu, ketiga kakak laki-lakinya selalu mem-_bully_-nya tanpa henti. Menyalahkan semua permasalahan padanya. Kalau kakak perempuannya sih, kadang bisa sangat ia andalkan. Tapi lebih sering memperburuk suasana.

Hanya pada ibunya saja ia bisa berlindung. Tapi, kerjaannya yang begitu sibuk membuatnya jarang di rumah.

Jadi kesimpulannya, dia sama sekali tidak punya tempat berlindung sekalipun rumah super besar dengan halaman yang super luas itu selalu melindunginya.

Nah, sejak saat ia bertemu Francis lah, ia baru merasakan apa yang namanya dilindungi. Sekalipun kakak-kakaknya lebih tua, Francis tidak pernah takut untuk melawannya.

Dia pindah ke sekolah ini pun berkat bujukan Francis. Entah apa yang ia katakana pada ibunya, pokoknya berkat Francis ia bisa keluar dari rumah menyebalkan itu. Dan akhirnya hidup bebas dari keempat kakaknya.

Ah… mulai saat itu, mereka terus bersama, saling melindungi dan menjaga. Dan mungkin karena hal itu, Arthur jadi susah pisah dengan Francis.

"_Good morning everybody_, maaf saya terlambat."

Senyum pun berkembarng di wajah Arthur yang merona. Membuat seseorang di ujung sana merenggut kesal.

'_Cih… Menyebalkan kau Francis! Seandainya saja Dion tidak pernah ada dan selalu melindungimu, aku pasti sudah memusnahkanmu sejak dulu.'_

* * *

Kirana sekarang berada di kantin sembari menikmati makan siangnya. Sebenarnya ia malas datang ke sini, apalagi cuma sendirian. Tapi, berhubung perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi dan ia tidak membawa bekal, jadi _yah… _dia terpaksa ke sini.

"Hei, sendirian saja."Kirana langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Dan senyum tipis pun berkembang ketika ia menyadari siapa gerangan orang tersebut.

"Hei, Laura-senpai. Kau sendiri kenapa sendirian? Mana si nenek lampir?"tanya Kirana dengan nada agak sinis di akhir kalimatnya. Laura terkikik pelan lalu mengambil duduk di depan gadis keturunan belasteran _NerherIndo_ itu.

"Nenek lampir? Maksudnya Mei, ya? Entahlah dia di mana, aku sendiri tidak tau."jawab Laura sembari menatap si gadis asia bermata emerald cantik itu.

Tunggu,_ emerald_? Mata Kirana berwarna _emerald_?!

"Anna, mataku yang salah atau memang matamu balik berwarna emerald, ya?"pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Laura padanya sukses membuat Kirana hampir tersedak jusnya. "A-apa?"

Laura langsung mengeluarkan cermin entah dari mana, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kirana yang menerimanya agak ragu.

Perlahan ia menatap matanya dari pantulan cermin. Benar, matanya memang berwarna _emerald_ lagi sekarang. Tapi, rasanya ia tidak menggunakan lensa kontak atau sejenisnya deh.

Terus kenapa matanya bisa kembali berwarna _emerald_ seperti ini? Kemana mata coklat dari pendonor baik hati yang sampai sekarang ia tidak ketahui itu?

Apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan_ Qyube_ yang sejak semalam terus-terusan bersinar,-makanya ia lepas dan dipasang di kalungnya- ya? Tapi kalau memang benar itu yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa? Sewaktu ia kembali matanya masih berwarna coklat kok.

_Ugh… _sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada Suci. Tapi, lewat apa? Memangnya ada telepon genggam –masalahnya Suci bilang dia tidak akan berada di istana selama Kirana menjalankan misi pencarian pangeran itu- di Symponia?

"Anna? Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Laura menyadarkan Kiana dari lamunan sesaatnya. Kirana pun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas dan segera memberikan kembali cermin itu pada Laura.

"Ya, aku baik. Dan soal mata, aku baru ingat kalau aku sedang pakai lensa kontak. Agak kurang jelas kalau melihat benda-benda jauh."jawab Kirana sembari kembali memakan makan siangnya. Laura pun ber'oh' ria mengerti.

'_Maaf, Laura, aku terpaksa berbohong.'_batin Kirana sembarin melirik sedikit Laura yang mulai memakan makanannya.

Yah… Kirana masih belum bisa menceritakan apapun soal Symponia pada siapapun. Bahkan pada ketiga sahabat baiknya pun, Kirana masih belum bisa menceritakan hal ini.

Perasaannya mengatakan belum saatnya ia menceritakan pada siapapun masalah ini. Pasti nantinya juga akan ada waktunya, yang benar-benar tepat untuk menceritakan semua ini. Tapi yang jelas, tidak dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini. Mungkin nanti setelah ia bertemu dengan si Pangeran _Qyube_ itu.

Kirana pun menghela nafas lagi, lalu meraba lehernya tempat di mana ka –

Loh, kok tidak ada?

_Ng_? Aduh…

G-Gusti, dimana kalungnya? Oh jangan bilang kalau kalungnya hilang!

Oke tenang dulu Kirana. Sekarang coba putar kembali apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan. Mungkin ia melepasnya, atau menaruhnya di suatu tempat sebelum ia datang ke kantin untuk makan siang.

_Ugh…_ dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kalung itu. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

"_Ugh…_"kepalanya jadi pusing.

_Bruk_

"Anna? A-ANNAAA!"

* * *

_Krieeet!_

"Yang Mulia, aku pulang."ujar pemuda dengan rambut _blond_ panjang itu. Sedangkan pemuda lain yang dipanggil Yang Mulia hanya menggumamkan kata 'hn' saja.

"Dominique (_read_ :Dominikey), kau terlambat beberapa hari, ada apa?"tanya sang Yang Mulia sembari menutup bukunya. Dominique pun berjalan ke arah Yang Mulianya dan berlutut di hadapannya tanda hormat.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Pesawat hamba di _delay_ sampai satu jam waktu dunia saya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf."jawab Dominique sembari menundukkan kepalanya tanda sangat menyesal. Yang Mulianya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Lalu 'Yang Mulia' bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju kaca tinggi yang langsung mengarah pada danau cantik yang memisahkan kerajaan ini dengan dunia luar yang indah.

"Kau sudah tau, kan, kenapa kau dipanggil?"Dominique mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yang Mulianya.

"_Queen of Melody_, kekuatannya yang besar memang sangat mudah terasa. Bahkan_ Qould_ sampai terus-terusan berkedip-kedip."jelas Dominique sembari memperhatikan kalung salib bertabur batu-batu biru bersinar yang lebih di kenal sebagai _Qould_. Batu jimat pelindung para ksatria sejati.

'Yang Mulia' tersenyum tipis miris, lalu menengok ke belakang, menatap Dominique sedikit sedih. Dan seketika itu juga, Dominique langsung membungkuk 90° dan berbalik meninggalkan 'Yang Mulia'nya dengan wajah yang tampak sedih.

'_Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia. Apapun yang anda inginkan, saya akan lakukan.'_batin Dominique sembari berjalan menjauhi ruang perpustakaan yang luas itu menuju ke belakang istana di mana dua orang ksatria lain sedang bertarung sengit.

"Hei, Zyerick! Raze (red: Rez). Kita ada misi!"serunya kencang. Sayangnya dua orang pemuda yang dipanggilnya terlalu serius bertarung dan tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

_PRANG  
_

_TRING  
_

_BUGH_

_-HOP-_

_PRANG_

Keduanya langsung memisahkan diri sembari mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Salah satu pemuda yang berambut coklat langsung pasang kuda-kuda, yang membuat Dominique dan pemuda _blond_ yang dilawannya membelalkan mata.

"_HEAVEN STORM_!"teriak salah satu pemuda sembari mengayunkan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan serangan berupa angin _tornado_ yang langsung menyerang si pemuda satu lagi yang langsung melompat ke dindin pembatas arena tersebut.

"_Tsk_! Kau mau main seperti ini ya? Oke kalau begitu. _LIGHTING BURN_!"teriak pemuda blond itu sembari menerjang ke arah sang pemuda berambut coklat yang gantian sekarang membelalakkan matanya.

Tapi tak ada beberapa detik kemudian, seringai muncul di wajah khas sang pemuda bernama Zyerick itu.

"_Ck_, aku terima dengan senang hati seranganmu Raze._ WIND BLADE_!"teriak Zyerick sembari melompat menerjang arah datangnya Raze.

Sementara keduanya melompat menerjang satu sama lain, Dominique memutar bola matanya bosan lalu bergerak secepat kilat.

Zyerick dan Raze sudah sangat dekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi pedang mereka bisa menghunus ke lawan mereka. Tinggal sedikiiiiiit lagi.

"_FREEEZ_!"

Sayangnya mereka berdua keburu membeku –dalam arti yang sebenarnya- dan langsung jatuh membentur tanah.

"Jangan saling membunuh di sini. Yang Mulia ada di perpustakaan istana, beliau bisa melihat kalian berdua."ucap Dominique setelah ia mendarat di tanah dengan mulusnya.

Zyerick dan Raze saling memandang satu sama lain lalu secepat kilat menolehkan kepala ke jendela besar yang di baliknya berdiri seseorang. Dan keduanya kembali membeku di tempat menyadari kebodohan mereka.

"Sudah, cepat bersiap. Kita ada misi. Secepatnya, kita harus menghubungi Darent."ucap Dominique lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

"…an…"

_Ugh_… aku mendengar sesuatu.

"…iran…"

Semakin jelas.

"…Kirana…"

"_Ugh_…"perlahan aku membuka mataku lalu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku.

Setelah semua terlihat jelas, aku bisa melihat Arthur menatapku dengan sangat khawatir. Di sana juga ada Lovino dan Lucas yang juga berwajah sama seperti Arthur. Di sudut lain Laura tengah menelepon seseorang dengan wajah lega.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku sembari berusaha bangkit. Tapi, Arthur langsung mendorong bahuku pelan untuk kembali berposisi berbaring. Lalu ia pun menambahkan sebuah bantal lagi agar posisiku setengah duduk.

"Jangan, jangan bangkit dulu. Kau masih lemas."ucapnya lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan mengerti. Sementara itu Lovino menghela nafasnya.

"_Haah…_ kau membuat kami semua khawatir setengah mati, tau."ucapnya pelan sembari mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidurku –hey ini kamarku!. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku agak bingung.

"Memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?"tanyaku agak bingun, Lucas, Lovino dan Arthur saling berpandangan.

"Kurang lebih 5-6 jam."jawab Lovino membuatku membelalakkan mata. Eh? Serius aku pingsan selama itu?

Sementara aku terperanjat dalam keterkejutanku, Laura berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku lalu menyodorkanku ponselnya.

"_Broer_, dia mau bicara denganmu."katanya membuatku tersadar. Aku menatap Laura lalu ke ponselnya, agak ragu aku meraih ponsel Laura.

"Halo… ?"

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Ara?"ah_… suara yang lembut ini –tapi masih tetap terdengar tegas- menyapa telingaku. Jadi rindu.

"Ya, Ara baik. Pappa jangan khawatir."

"_Jangan khawatir bagaimana? Kau baru saja pingsan selama lebih dari 5 jam."_suaranya agak meninggi di akhir kalimat. _Hm…_ sepertinya dia khawatir dan panik sekali.

"Pappa lebay deh, kayak Ara gak pernah pingsan lebih lama dari itu saja."

"_Arabella… kepanikkan orang tua itu tidak termasuk dalam katagori lebay, nak. Dan lagi memang apa salanya orang tua khawatir pada anaknya? "ah…_ panggilan dan nada ini, aku terkikik pelan.

"_Apa yang lucu dengan kata-kata Pappa tadi?"_

"Tak ada kok. Serius deh, Ara sudah baik. Sudah dulu, ya, Pa, Ara mau istirahat. Oh ya, Pappa jangan percaya dengan yang dibilang Laura, ya. Pasti banyak majas hiperbola di mana-mana."

"_Heh… kau ini. Ya sudah, istirahat yang banyak. Pertemuan orang tua bulan ini biar Pappa juga ikut. Sepertinya kau harus pulang bulan ini untuk check up."_

"Ya, terserah Pappa sih. Ara _mah_ nurut aja."

"_Bagus. Ikh hou van je, Arabella. Istirahat yang banyak, ya. Jangan capek lagi."_aku yakin, Pappa sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Ya, Pa. Ara _ngerti ah_. Salam sama Bunda. _Dagh, _Pappa!"

"_Dagh_, sayang."dan sambungan telepon pun di putus. Aku tersenyum singkat sebelum kemudian menatap orang-orang yang ada di kamarku yang sekarang sedang berekspesi –

Eh, kok pada _speechless _ begitu sih?

"Ada apa?"tanyaku pada mereka yang sepertinya baru tersadar. Kompak, keempatnya menggeleng. Membuatku semakin penasaran.

Aku pun mengembalikan ponsel Laura kepemiliknya, dengan tatapan ingin tau. Hei, apa ada yang aneh selama aku menelepon tadi, ya?

Sesaat setelahnya, kami berlima terdiam.

.

"Oh ya, Ran. Sejak tadi pagi aku mau tanya sesuatu."ucap Lovino tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku lagi. "Tanya apa?"

Keadaan kembali hening sejenak sebelum kemudian Lovino membuka suara lagi. "Itu, kalung berbandul gelang itu, kau dapat dari mana? Dan sekarang ada di mana?"tanya Lovino sembari menunjuk leherku.

Ha? Kalung dengan bandul gelang? Emangnya aku punya, ya?

.

Ng?

.

"EH!"aku langsung meraba leherku mencari keberadaan kalung _Qyube_ itu. Sayangnya, tidak ada apapun yang menggantung di sana.

Berarti aku kehilangan pecahan Qyube yang sangat penting itu dong…

.

"_Ugh…_"

"_Kirana! RANA!"_

"_Yah… pingsan lagi. Kau apakan dia Lovino?"_

"_Aku 'kan cuma tanya soal kalungnya. Soalnya tadi waktu aku ke sekolah mengantar bekal, aku melihat anak itu memegang kalungnya."_

"_Anak itu? Siapa maksudmu, Lovi?"_

"_Gagak cantik…"_

"_Gagak cantik? Maksudmu 'dia', Lov?"_

"_Ya, Classie."_

To Be Continue

A/N: maaf untuk yang terakhir agak maksa. Udah begitu, kayaknya cerita ini agak gak nyambung sama judulnya, ya? Udah gitu, pasti typo dimana-mana tuh. Haduh… seperti biasanya kalau cepet-cepet ya begini. Gomen ne minna…

Oh ya, pict-nya gimana menurut kalian? Queen Sevriana versiku. Yang kemarin itu gambarnya ibuku loh. Dan satu lagi, White Angle udah aku post di Facebookku.

Oke sekian aja deh. Bingung mau ngomong apa. -.-

Special thanks untuk Kaa-san, Yanda, Kisame #cumasebutandoang#, Ann, otoutoku Zidan, lappieku, modem-sialan-ku, dan tentu saja untuk kalian semua readers!

RnR, ya! ^_^


End file.
